


Hanabira

by SereneChaos216



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneChaos216/pseuds/SereneChaos216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanabira Saiyami, is the daughter of a very poor, but strong clan. She comes home one day to see her mother killed in front of her. This unleashes a spirit inside of her, wanting the protection her older brother gave her, she unintentionally summons his soul and then he's her eternal slave, and friend. So when years later they are separated, what happens when she meets the enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl, only about six, walked through the thick forest. Her light brown peasant shirt and shorts fitting comfortably around her small frame. Her light, sky-blue eyes scanned the forest, curiously, swishing her long scarlet hair from side-to-side behind her. When the forest met meadow, she skipped through mindlessly, her hair bouncing up and down. She was enjoying the beauty of the tall yellow grass. She giggled, liking the feeling of the grass as it tickled her. She didn't notice the two brothers on the other side of the field, watching from afar, gazing at the unusual red head with wonder. After a moment of just skipping she stopped, tilting her head sideways a little, trying to hear the faintest sound of…clashing metal? The boys heard it too, but ignored it, fascinated with the girl. She was so cute, so small, so fragile looking.

She didn't get scared when she found out it was coming from the direction of her village. She stood there confused as the sound got louder and screams seemed to mix in with it. The boys, however, started to retreat, feeling their hearts drop at the horrible sound. She looked around hopelessly confused as to what was going on. Sadly, just missing the boys as the faded away with the tree line. She took in a breath and slowly started in the direction of her village.

She started to get a little nervous as the grass rose higher and higher around her, and soon enough was taller than her tiny body. When she got back to the forest, she hopped around, taking her time to get back, and ignoring the growing sad feeling in her gut yelling to run away. When the forest broke again, it was her village He village burned in the after noon light, the heat radiating making the summer more uncomfortable. She again looked around hopelessly trembling at the terrifying sight. She gasped in horror at the sight of her fellow village people lying abnormally still with a gooey, crimson, liquid running from their body. All with kunai shoved deep in their back.

She shuddered, almost falling to her knees and weeping but the deep hole in her stomach made her little legs run as fast as the could through the broken village to their secluded home on it's outskirts.

She felt something fiery spread through her body, making it even harder to deal with as she ran.

She bolted out of the burning inferno and instantly spotted their large, and abandoned looking farmhouse. She didn't stop her self as she neared it's wooden fence and instead let herself run into them, and then trying to sloppily climb it.

After multiple times she stopped and snapped her head up. Her teary eyes scanning the from of the house.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She cried, wishing for her mother would answer her calls. She felt most of the negative feelings drop out of her body when the front door flew opened, and her mother came out running. She was screaming something that the little girl couldn't understand.

Not until she was a few feet away.

"Saiyami! Run!" Her mother barked. The redhead shook her head stubbornly, reaching through the gate to try and grab her mother's hand. Her mother shot forward a desperate, and angry gleam in her eyes, but they died as time seemed to slow down as Saiyami's mother grunted and whispered, "Run!" As she fell dead right before her daughter. A kunai stabbed deeply in Saiyami's mother's back, right where her heart would be. Saiyami started shaking as the red liquid pooled out of her as well.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Saiyami shrieked, climbing the gate and crumbling beside her mother. There were footsteps in the dirt path that seemed to ring in her head.

Step, step, step. He came closer and closer. She looked up at him as he started to chuckle. The man was a blur as her tears blurred the scenery and made everything one big mess. He held up a bloody kunai and waved it around.

"Nighty-night, sweetie." He taunted, making her feel insecure and hopeless. She whimpered and yelled for her mommy again, but she didn't stir. Tears streamed out of the young girl's eyes and her hair stuck to her damp neck. She whimpered again and scooted back as he took more steps forward, feeling that she was betraying my mother by leaving her like that, alone face down in the dirt, with that man coming closer. He swung the kunai threateningly close to her. And in an instant she felt fear mixed with sorrow, hate, and sadness. It was overwhelming, making her numb inside. She wanted her mom to stand up, hug her, while whispering nice things in her ear like she always did when Saiyami was scared.

"Mommy, please. Stand up." She whispered. When she didn't move, confirming she wasn't here anymore, she felt betrayed. Betrayed, because her mother not saying good-bye. She was furious at the man for being here. She snapped her head up at him and growled. Her tears stopped and she looked at him disgustedly. He smirked.

"So does this sweet child want to fight back?" He mocked. She felt a pang in her chest and then, her world flashed black, and there was nothing. A new spirit pushed her's aside, and locked her's in a room whispering reassurance. She left the spirit do as it wanted, only seeing black, and hearing nothing. The spirit kept on saying softly that seeing black was better than what she would see right now, and hearing nothing was better than hearing the sounds that where coming from this man's mouth.

Saiyami's POV

I looked around. Still dark. I could feel my body jerking… doing something. I wasn't sure what was really going on. I didn't want to look. I didn't care about much right then. Mother had been hurt. I felt a tear drip down my cheek. I hope she will be okay.

"Mommy..." I sobbed, shaking. I felt a ghostly hand rub my back.

"Sweetie, please don't cry." A soft voice begged. He made me feel good inside.

Like his words were true, and he would somehow make everything better. I sniffed, trying to control my emotions in front of the thing. After a moment I stopped sobbing and took a shaky breath.

"Okay," I said sort of unsure. "Who are you?" I asked. Looking around. I expected another light touch, not that a translucent red headed boy would appear in front of me. He was a little taller than me, and had green eyes. I stared for a moment.

"Hi, I'm—"

"I know who you are." He said, smiling.

"So, who are you?" I asked. He seemed to ponder this a bit.

After a moment of silence he replied uncertainly, "I don't have a name." I felt bad for him.

"That's sad. Everyone should have a name."

"Would you mind naming me?" The boy asked.

I nodded, not seeing the harm and letting myself name him. I took a moment.

Then it hit me. "Kirian!" I declared.

"Kirian..." He paused, and I bit my lip. He smiled a little. "I like the ring to it." He said proudly. I gave him a small smile. I looked down and nibbled on my lip for a second or two before looking back up at the boy.

"So what happened? You know… out there. Did you let the man get away?" I asked. He shook his head, as if thinking over what to tell me.

"Just don't think about it." He said dismissively, shrugging. I nodded once.

"Okay then," I looked up at him. He was obviously older. "Are you going to stay?" I asked quietly.

"Of course!" He said cheerfully, taking my hands and pulling me up into a standing position. I smiled at his friendliness.

He let me have control of my body again and when I got control of it again, we were in a forest, lush and thick. It was getting dark, making it harder to see anything. I gave a confused look.

"Where is mommy? I asked.

Kirian's voice rang from inside my head, "I took you far away form there. It is not a good place for you to be." Kirian's ghostly figure said quickly. Even though Kirian looked real he sounded to be sort of faded, like an old memory. I whimpered. Feeling alone again, even though Kirian was here.

"But where will I sleep? Mommy always said that wherever we were together, that was home..." I pouted, new tears slowly brimming my eyes.

He didn't reply so I let a few tears go, a dense feeling in my heart. My throat became dry as my eyes let tears flow.

I felt a jolt in my heart and a lump formed in my throat, and I only let out a sob. I didn't know if he meant temporarily or not, one night without mom was going to be hard… even with Kirian here with me. Kirian whispered, "Shh, you have me. It's okay. I'll protect you. Don't worry. Shh..." His words made my heart feel warmer and his embrace made me happy.

When I was done crying I dabbed my eyes and sniffed a little.

"Where do we sleep?" I asked, looking around. It was dark now and the critters moved every where, making scary sounds that I was used to.

"We could sleep on some moss... or make a fort with the moss and lay on the grass under it." He suggested. "You choose." I could feel the sad smile in his voice. The one that was trying to reassure me for the better, even when I was feeling so sad, so depressed.

"I'll make a fort, I know how to make those pretty well." I gathered moss off of the trees and sticks from the ground. With that I made a very small fort and surprisingly slept comfortably, sleep overwhelming my mind as soon as I closed my eyes and lied my head down.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled warmly at the feeling of sunshine. It made me happy and seemed peaceful, even in this dark room, were no light was shown. I could still feel the warm ray hug my little body. It was calm and peaceful in here. The complete opposite of yesterday… Yesterday was absolutely horrible. Scary even. I don't know what had happened with the man that Kirian had taken care of, but I hoped bad things happened to him. I didn't even think I would want someone to be hurt so badly... but I did.

Still do if that man is alive. Kirian was in control of my body as we wandered around the forest. He said he was going to take us to the tree house. He said it was a place that the clan leaders held meetings that they wanted to be private, and that they kept food there. I didn't question him on how he knew these things; it wasn't any of my business. Well, I guess it was now, but as long as I didn't have to sleep on the forest floor again.

XxX

It had been a long time since we spoke. I felt my body move, and energy vibrate through my body. I was starting to get a little hungry, but we had no food. I could cook a little, but not everything. I had watched mother cook plenty of times, but that was on a hot stove, or a crackling fire. I wasn't allowed to go close to either, so I only had prepared the food before she had cooked it. There were also the utensils. How did you use those? They were tricky looking, but Mother had used them like a pro. I didn't exactly understand it, but I guessed I would have to learn. Kirian could probably teach me.

It was quiet for a while and I didn't think about anything. "Seems like we're here, but I don't want you to come out just yet." Kirian's voice said calmly. His voice had a hint of caution in it. It warmed my heart that he was looking out for the both of us, and just being cocky.

"Okay," I whispered, a light smile on my face. I knew he couldn't see it.

So again, I was here, alone and in the dark. The silence wrapped around me like a light blanket, comfortable, and almost unnoticeable.

Kirian's POV-

I stepped in front of what looked like a willow tree. It seemed so out of place. Because it was. I sliced the palm of my hand, wincing at the sharp pain. But I hesitantly pressed my palm to the trunk, not sure if it would work with her blood.

But just as a moment passed there was a snap of a twig and a couple of branches moved to reveal a door that blended in quite well, the only problem was the small gash that was the handle I had to pull on.

I pulled the door open and stepped into the dark. I looked to my right, to see the lantern's glass reflect off the sun's warm rays from the little cubby in the wall next to me. I grabbed it and felt around for the packs of matches that were also in the cubby.

When I found a pack, I took out the match and lit the lantern expertly.

Holding up the now glowing object, I looked around, not moving. I was at the top of the stairs. I hesitantly walked down them, looking around for any extra doors, or any other cubbies.

When I reached the bottom I held up the lantern, looked around again. Nothing but scrolls, books and chairs. Wait… there was one small table with nothing but books around, and on top of it.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

Were these all of the important ones? If not, was there another room around here somewhere?  
'Is is possible that Saiyami might know about the other room. Or if that even exists.' I thought to myself. 'No, she would be too young to even know about this place.' I thought, waving off any hope of that. She was too young.

I scanned the room again before sitting down, the lantern now next to me.

"Time to get a good read." I said to myself. I smiled, trying to get exited, but it didn't work, so I just stopped. I looked to my side and grabbed the scroll closest to me and opened it up. I read the title and then the first paragraph. I stared at it for a couple seconds then stuffed it in my pocket; that was really Saiyami's.

I ended up doing this multiple times with scrolls, and then only once for a book. I would have plenty of time to read them. All I had to do was tell Saiyami when she was older. Well, I didn't have to, but she has a right to know that I read about things on her clan's history, and forbidden jutsu. And everything in here seemed to be important, but now I had valuable information I knew I could most likely use for later.

Four years later...

Saiyami's POV-

I hopped from branch to branch. "I hope this works, I can't stand when we don't do the job right." I groaned. Kirian nodded from next to me. He was silent. He knew how I felt about stealing, and so he never forced me to do it. I wanted to make the man who has taken care of me over the years proud though, and serve him a little as well.

"Yeah," he said simply. I looked down and stopped. He looked down as well, spotting targets, then hopped back into my body.

I shuddered, 'Creepy little one.' I smiled in spite of it being creepy.

"I heard that." He said mentally, a frown clear in his voice.

'Stop reading my thoughts!' I thought in a sobbing kind of voice.

"Well, stop thinking them. It's like your shouting them. Kind of like a ringing sensation that you get… what was the word? Oh yeah, headache." He mentally retorted. We had argued about this multiple times before.

'Well, just ignore them!' I snapped, puckering my lips.

"I can't, so don't shout, that makes it worse. No, you know what, I am coming back out." He said, dryly. He was probably not amused by this argument anymore, but I was.

'Whatever I need your help anyway.' I snapped. Kirian seemed to glide out of my body, his faded features looked manlier. He turned to me and slapped me in the back of the head soundlessly. I pouted, rubbing the spot. Our targets were stopped and seemed to be resting.

"I think you need to be more respectful." He whispered, leaning against the tree trunk. I placed my pointer finger on my lips and pointed below us with the other. He nodded in understanding, making me smile. 'He is just like my older brother.' I frowned a bit at that thought, even though it has been four years, I never found out what had happened to my older brother. He was supposed to be with mom that day. I know I remember that, but if he was lucky he went off to pick berries and came back around when I did.

If he was lucky...

I sighed quietly and glanced to Kirian, who was starring at me softly, obviously noticing my sad mood.

"Is it your brother again?" He asked, his lips barely moving. I nodded slowly, looking down a bit. "Are you going to be okay? We could always come back later." He offered. I shook my head and pointed with my chin right in front of us. He pushed off of the tree trunk, and looked where I gestured a sign and slid back into my body. "So now what?" He asked. I shrugged.

'Your turn. You got ten minutes.' I thought calmly and felt myself slip back into the black room that was so familiar to me now. Like a constant moving home; that always made me feel safe. I liked the fact that Kirian stuck with me throughout all of the years. It made me feel special.

Kirian's POV-

I smoothly hopped down from the tree, landing soundlessly. The men tensed and glanced around.  
'They noticed us. They just don't know where we are coming from.' I thought, eyeing them. They were eating a simple lunch of rice balls and tea. 'They must be rich, look at that clothing.' I thought, taking in their exotic looking clothes.

"Come out." One said. He had long spiky hair that flowed down his back. The other one looked a little more boyish with shorter hair. "Or," I listened closely, trying to catch any sign of fright, but there was none. His eyes glanced partly my way. I was caught. "I will catch you." He said smoothly, throwing a kunai right at me. I narrowly dodged it, not making more than a shimmy in the bushes.  
My time was ticking away and I needed to bring them down. The men stepped forward and I put on a worried face. They were obviously older than Saiyami and I, and you could tell they were stronger.

I stared at their eyes... Their ruby eyes.

Uchiha… Oh no, Not them!

They were our allies.

And I just tried to steal from them.

Wait...

How long has it been?

Oh no, I have to tell her— But what if she asks how I got the information?

...

I sat there for a minute, not noticing how the boys had ripped me out of the bushes, and thrown me to the ground. The one that had talked before kicked me in the side, making me flip to my back. I blinked and stared up at them.

Could they help us?

Are we still allies?

What would they do if I asked?

Would they still kill us?

I don't want to risk Saiyami's life.

"Oh look, Izuna… a little girl." The one who had kicked me taunted. I blinked and stared up at him.

Was he just making fun of Saiyami?

I felt a steamy sensation build next to my heart a little, but my face remained blank.

"Nii-san, don't be rude." The other one scolded. He kneeled beside me, taking my hand. I let him, no matter how awkward this was. A man holding another man's hand that's inside his friend that's a girl's body...

Hm...

Yes, awkward indeed.

Wait...

Do I know these Uchiha?

I blinked at the boy holding my hand.

He looks so familiar.

"Sorry, I should really introduce myself." The boy said awkwardly, probably getting the wrong idea about my stare. "I'm Uchiha, Izuna."

I knew they were Uchiha.

"And I'm Uchiha Madara." The other one introduced with a cold stare, but there was warmth in his tone. Wow being a girl makes a big difference to them, doesn't it?

"Hey, guys! I'm back! I brought some sweets for us to munch on, on the way back." A girl with smooth brown hair and bright blue eyes exclaimed, jumping from the underbrush of the trees. When she caught a sight of me she glanced at Madara and got all flustered.

"W-what's sh-she doin' here?" She asked rudely, glaring at me through her lashes. Both boys rolled their eyes.

"Snooping," Madara retorted. "And don't be rude." I shot him a glare.

"Speak for yourself. Practice what you preach." I snapped, and got a fist to the jaw. I shut up. Can't have Saiyami get her body back just yet.

Izuna shot Madara a glare. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" His brother snapped. Madara glanced up at his brother, letting the anger in his voice not affect him.

"I don't want to listen to little girls tell me what to do."

I groaned and looked around; feeling my jaw start to swell a little. I take back what I said about being a girl making a difference. The brunette was beaming at Madara, and shooting glares at me. I wanted to say something, but didn't want Saiyami's body getting anymore damaged. It wouldn't be fair to her. So I just shot her glares back.

Izuna crouched next to me, whispering in my ear, softly, "Don't worry they aren't known for caring about others. Don't take it personally." I am guessing he's trying to be nice. Though, awkwardly enough, it calmed me down. He stood up, dragging me along with him, and helped me to my feet. "I'm sorry, let me make this up to you. I'm pretty sure he will get better if your not pulled from a bush dressed like a slave." I stared blankly at him and he raised his eyebrows. "Oh… Uh… I'm sor—" I cut him off by shaking my head.

"This is my clan's wear... And also I have never been a slave..." I said, awkwardly. Madara grunted and the girl glared daggers at me, and seemed to ponder something. I shrugged off both of them and let Izuna drag me away.

I wasn't worried about Saiyami getting hurt that much, but more like why I didn't have a bad feeling about going to their compound.

It confused me.

The fearless, heartless Uchiha taking in a 10-year-old girl because she got hit.

...

Seems odd...

...


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't going to let Saiyami out even when she started begging. I just ignored it and let the two Uchihas take me away. I wondered who the was. Was she apart of their clan?

I took in a breath loudly, gaining every one's attention, even though Izuna was the only who turned his head.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know who this girl was." I said politely, pointing to the other girl.

"Oh, she's our comrade. She is from an Ally's clan. Though she was found after their clan was killed in a horrible massacre." He replied, not seeing any harm in it.

"Izuna, shut up. It's not wise to let the girl have any more information. I don't even want to bring her."

"Hey. What you did was extremely rude and we should do something to make up for it. She didn't deserve to get hit."

"No but it seems like you do." He growled.

"Madara-kun is right Izuna-san. The girl doesn't belong." The other girl said. I glanced at her.

"I don't want to intrude..." I said slowly. Izuna lightly glared at his team.

"You both are rude. Madara-nii, you hit her! Ninami, you need to stay out of it."

My eyes widened at the name. Ninami? It was her? I looked over the other girl as the brothers continued to bicker. She really had grown. She glared at me for staring at her with such a surprised look.

"Don't talk to her like that Izuna." Madara threatened. I looked at him. His eyes landed on me, and we all stopped walking. "I hit her for a reason. She was spying on us. She's most likely a spy. I say we kill her." He glared at me.

I stepped back, intimidated as his Sharingan activated. I looked down, not wanting look him in the eye. "I'm not a spy." I whispered.

"Then what are you?" He snapped.

"I'm..." I thought about letting Saiyami take over and then have her explain, but I didn't want to drag her into this.

'Into what? Kirian tell me what's going on!' Saiyami scolded. I winced. I should have remembered she could hear my thoughts.

'Nothing.' I snapped back.

'Fine, I trust you. Don't do anything stupid.' She replied, in a softer voice, probably feeling a little down that I snapped at her.

"Well?" Madara growled. I clear my throat.

"I'm an old friend." I said slowly. I did always see Saiyami playing with the Uchiha as well as plenty of other Hanabiras. Even Ninami.

"A friend? I don't remember anyone with red hair." Madara said, still not trusting me.

"Well, I remember the Uchiha." I said sternly. I wanted to continue to say I remembered Ninami, but she had never met Saiyami, just me. She didn't even know I had a little sister.

"I don't believe you." Madara said.

Ninami stared at my hair. "Your hair is uncommon to this area." Ninami pointed out. I nodded.

"My father was a traveler." I said simply Ninami's eyes narrowed.

"What's your name?" She snapped, with cold eyes. Madara and Izuna both stared at her weirdly from her outburst.

"Hanabira, Saiyami." I said slowly. A greenish gleam filled her eyes and she gave me an uncertain look. Izuna gave me a dishonest look, while Madara seemed to get more sour towards me.

"What's your family's names?" Ninami said like she had calmed down a little.

"Um," I thought about it, not exactly concerned with Saiyami hearing them. They were her parents as well as mine. "Hanabira Asume, my mother, Hanabira Yuki, my older brother, and..." I looked down. I didn't even want to say the traitor's name. "And, Hokkaido, my father, the traveler." Ninami's eyes blue-ish green eyes were a little wide.

"You're Yuki's sister? I thought he was dead? Is he well?" Izuna and Madara just stared silently at the two of us. "What about your mother? Is she dead as well? Your father wouldn't kill his family would he?"

"No, he did." Ninami gasped, and looked over me.

"How are you still alive?" She shrieked, running to me and dragging me into a hug.

"A jutsu." I whispered in her ear.

"Which one."

"A forbidden."

"How do you know a forbidden jutsu?"

"My mother taught Yuki." I was telling her the truth, mother had taught me the jutsu Saiyami used, though I wasn't sure how she did it.

"So how did you know it?" She asked, as if interested in how a ten year old would know a forbidden jutsu.

"I over heard them, and saw them." I lied. She shouldn't know what really happened.

"Wow, and you memorized it? The hand sings? The words? How? How old are you?"

"I was six. And it was really easy."

The Uchiha watched us. We looked like old friends, which we were.

"Easy? Those things are pages long. How is that easy to memorize?" She snapped, like i was insulting her skills.

"I am blood of the leaders." I said calmly. She already knew this.

"Don't rub it in."

"Our clan is dead, I'm not rubing anything in."

"Others escaped, you know."

"What?"

"They went to the Hidden Eddies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they left without me though." Her voice was sad.

"How were you not found?"

"My mother locked my in the cellar we were working on under the house. It was only big enough to fit me inside, though so they didn't come, no matter how much I begged."

I wavered a bit.

'That's horrible...' I thought, though just as I did Saiyami pushed past me, putting me back in the black room. I was stunned for a second, before I tried to push past her, but she didn't let me back in control. "Well, at least they weren't killed in front of you." Saiyami replied coldly. Ninami's eyes hardened.

"What? I heard there screams, them begging, him chuckling. I heard there bodies hit the floor, their last breath!"

"My mother died right in front of me." Saiyami said in a strained voice. Ninami's eyes widened a little, but she didn't say anything for a second.

"Did you hear her die. Watch her eye's fade into nothing?" Ninami whispered, not looking at Saiyami anymore.

Saiyami closed her eyes and barely gave a nod. I could feel the overwhelming numbness explode in Saiyami's body. But I didn't want to stop it. Ninami gripped Saiyami's shoulder's painfully tight, and then release going back over to her little squad. Saiyami licked her lips, not saying anything.

Ninami looked at Madara and Izuna, then Saiyami. "Don't follow." She said harshly. Then her team vanished into the thick forest.

A few days passed and we didn't see them again. We traveled south, maybe just wondering around, but we liked to really think of it as exploring new land.

We were currently at a decent size lake that was surrounded with rich, lush forest. It's water was cool and see through. It was beautiful. The little fish it produced, tasted amazing, and the berries that surrounded it were good too. The green grass was soft and felt nice to sleep on. I didn't want to leave this place. I didn't want to leave this haven. I wanted to stay. I never wanted to leave.

XxX

I was swimming in the lake as Kirian was wondering around, looking for food and what not. I dipped my head under and swam as far as I could, loving the secure and cool feeling around me. It enveloped me like a summer's warm air, expect chilly. I heard a distant splash and swam up to the surface to greet Kirian.

The only problem was that this boy wasn't Kirian.

I looked as a boy with thick, chin long bangs sat down and began to make...trees. I looked around for Kirian, but he wasn't in sight. I looked back at the boy with long brown hair and gave him a questionable look.

Then I noticed how he was on the opposite side of the lake, looking at me.  
"Hello." He greeted kindly. I looked at him curiously, before diving back under, and swimming around. When I came back up he was gone. I shrugged, and dove back under again, this time going deeper and deeper until I could see the bottom. The bottom was littered with trees, and branches and couple of vines.

It looked as if if you even stuck a finger in there, you would get caught. My lungs squeezed and I winced, and sloppily swam to the top.

The boy wasn't there anymore, but his trees were. I smiled at them and lazily swam back to the other side of the lake were I sat on the short, soaking wet. I just let the sun dry me.

It was a while before Kirian came back. He smiled at me and placed a dead rabbit beside me. I made a face and scoot away.

"Go clean it off!" I whined. He chuckled and walked to the lake, skinned the poor animal, and then he washed it off. He walked back and handed the dead animal to me. I accepted the not so bloody animal and removed all of his bones, a frown on my face the whole time.

I made an easy fire with a match and cook our dinner. Yes Kirian is able to eat. If he doesn't he'll die. He needs the protein.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirian was inside of me, sleeping as soundly as a spirit could, but I was still awake. I wanted to swim. That lake was just so addicting. It's water was so refreshing. It's cool feel the energized my skin and made me feel better. I got up and slowly walked toward the lake. I dived in, not caring about my not wet clothes. I swam around. Something seemed to be pulling me, daring me to swim to the bottom. I swam up took a big breath and swam down toward the bottom, a bubbly feeling at this action.

"What?" Kirian asked groggily, as he woke up. "Saiyami what are you doing?"

'Swimming. I can't sleep.' I snapped.

"Well, you shouldn't be swimming in a lake at night. What if something happens? What if you don't see something and you get hurt?"

"Stop worrying so much." I said dismissively.

"Fine." He didn't get out of my body, but he stayed in the black room. I reached the bottom and swam around above the mess of twigs, trees and vines.

Something made me want to go in and look around. Like there might be something there. I moved my hand forward. "Saiyami don't. That's not smart. You'll get stuck and I can't get you out."

"I won't get stuck."

"Go back to the surface."

"No."

"Please, for me."

I hesitated. "No." I thought slowly.

"Whatever, just be careful." He warned. I nodded and grabbed a branch, pulling myself into the maze of trees. Only when I got inside, and realized how much air I had left, did I feel stupid. I tried to shoot up out of it, but my foot was caught in a vine.

"Already?" I thought to myself. I coughed, my lungs squeezing.

"Saiyami don't tell me you're stuck."

"Okay I won't." He sighed, and I had my hands fumble around the knot. I pulled on it roughly, but that only tightened it. I scratched at it desperately, as my lungs got tighter and tighter, trying to squeeze more oxygen out of me.

"Saiyami!" Kirian snapped.

"Help! Help! I need air!"

"I told you not to go under!"

"I know! Please help!"

"I can't." He said sadly.

"Why not?" I cried.

"I would just float to the top of the lake. I don't have the needed mass to stay under water."

I coughed again, the last of my air escaping. Kirian growled, not liking this situation at all. I mean why would he? I held a hand to my throat and my mouth opened sucking in water, as it longed for air. I squirmed, making muffled sounds as I tried to break away from the vine. It sure was strong for being dead.

I looked at all of the bubbles going up as I chomped and spit out water. I wanted to scream. I kicked and waved my hands around, trying to swim up. My body desperately clawed at the water above me, begging it to drain, and for air to fill my lungs, but that didn't happen.

I felt my lungs shut down slowly and my eyes sight started to blur. My heart heart and black spots dotted my vision. Soon it was all black.

Third Peron

A boy with dark brown hair walked out of the forest. He had on a simple light brown robe and his hair was down. Two bangs covered the sides of his face, making his look older for his age.

He could feel some one's chakara, but he could see anyone. It was early in the morning, just second before the sun would rise, but he walked gracefully, sleep not being a bother.

He looked around and then and his eyes landed on the middle of the lake. The one where he had placed his trap. The place he saw that red headed girl swimming. He looked to the other side of the lake, barely seeing the faint outline of a blanket and a small pack, but no girl. He could sense the chakara around here.

Golden and pink rays sprinkled the lake with breath taking beauty. He smirked at the sight. It was the sight he saw every morning since last year.

The rays also showed the water disturbance and faint bubbles. His eyes looked over to where he had planted his trees. The roots were growing, and the person's chakara was fading. How long had they been under there?

He walked calmly over to the tree and placed a hand on the root, and it instantly died. He furrowed his eye brows when the root recoiled and dragged out a girl.

The red headed girl.

Her clothes were soaking wet and her hair was mopped over her face. but the thing he noticed was that she wasn't breathing, but chakara lingered.

He placed his fingered on her neck to check for a pulse, and he didn't get one. He frowned, and lied her flat on her back. He placed the heel of his hand in the center of her chest and pushed down hard, and did it in a rhythmic patter, like his mother had shown him.

He stopped after a moment and put his ear to her chest to listen for a heart beat. When he got none he quickly, and gently clenched her nose and tilted her head back. He leaned down and blew a few breaths of air into her and then placed his ear over her chest again. He scowled when her hear still didn't beat.

Guilt slapped him in the face, and stabbed his heart, but he didn't give up.

He placed the heel of his hand in the center of her chest and pushed down hard again, and again, and again, and again, and again, again. He was going to do it another time, but the red head spat up water, and tried to sit up immediately.

He helped her into a sitting position, and patted her back, trying to get the water out. She wheezed and coughed, and seemed to choke on air. Just seeing her alive made him feel better.

She glanced at him and scoot away. He sighed mentally at this, thinking that she would be grateful that he saved her life.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The girl gave him a look.

"Does it look like I am okay?" The girl wheezed.

The boy instantly felt stupid for asking and let an awkward silence fall of the two. The red head licked her lips, a strange express flashed on her face, but was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. The girl glanced over.

"Saiyami." She answered in a breath.

"I'm Hashirama, it's nice to meet you."

"I can't say the same. Any other time, yes, but right now, I think I am going to faint." Saiyami said seriously, a far away look in her blue and green eyes. He mentally smiled at her mismatched eyes. They were odd, but look nice. He put on a worried expression, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, what do you need?"

She breathed in heavy. "Space." She breathed nodding. Hashirama looked down at how close he was and scooted back about a foot. "Thank you."

He nodded in response.

"So what are you doing here?" Hashirama asked.

"Me and my friend travel." Se replied calmly, her breathing getting more in control.

"This is Senju territory."

"That side isn't."

"Yes, but you're on this side."

"You're the one who dragged me here."

"Yes, well why were you swimming where I set my trap? I have to rebuild it again."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it's just I was curious why there were so many dead trees, and twigs, and vines down there."

"As you can now probably tell, there are no dead things down there. I have created that to catch fish, and snakes that come down there. I didn't expect a girl." The boy said a like laughter in his voice.

The girl didn't respond and sucked the lame joke dry and left it hanging in the air.

"I died, didn't I?" The girl asked.

The boy shrugged. "You drown."

"But was I dead?"

The boy didn't respond for a moment.

"Yes." The girl bit her lip.

"So now I am the living dead?" The girl asked, a little dry humor in her words.

The boy chuckled a little. "Yes, I guess so." The boy gracefully stood, offering a hand to the girl.

"I guess since it's my fault that you drown, I should treat you to a meal."

Saiyami smiled and accepted his hand.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to get your stuff on the other side of the lake?" Saiyami glance over at her pack and other things.

"I'll do it, go eat." Kirian's voice rang mentally in her ear.

Hashirama watched the girl closely as she thought over the decision. She turned back to face him, both eyes were blue. His eyebrow rose.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Both eyes are blue."

"Yes, my eyes are blue."

"But they were just green and blue." The girl gave him a confused look.

'I guess it was because the lack of oxygen.' Hashirama reasoned mentally, even though that didn't make sense to him. He just compromised with that.

"Well, the meal is at home. Would you like so dry clothes as well?" Saiyami nodded.

"Thank you very much Hashirama-kun." Saiyami said politely. Hashirama smiled kindly.

"No problem." He replied, a little chuckle in his words.

Saiyami smiled and laughed as Hashirama led the way to his decent size home.


	5. Chapter 5

The meal was great. Over the meal Hashirama and I had talked about his hobbies, and his dislikes and likes, while we also talked about how I got here.

"So, why were you swimming in the lake?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, and something way making me want to swim."

"Wow, you shouldn't swim when it's dark." Hashirama scolded lightly.

I gave him a look. "You should like my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Well close friend." I said quickly.

"Oh, and were was he?"

"Asleep, until I woke him up."

He hummed and went back to eating.

"So do you have anywhere to stay?" Hashirama asked. I thought about it.

"Not really. We, me and my friend, travel a lot." I said kindly.

"Where have you been so far?"

"What?" I asked, not getting his question.

"Well, have you been to the Water Country? Wind Country...?" He asked, dragging out his question. Testing my intelligence.

"Oh," I paused to think about it. I looked puffing out my cheeks a little as I thought."Well, we have always stayed in the Fire Country's boarders." I said slowly, think over my words. I looked back at Hashirama and smiled at his chuckling person. "What?"

"You look so weird when you do that."

"Do what? This?" I puffed out my cheeks. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that." I pouted and furrowed my eyebrows. He chuckled some more at my face.

We didn't speak for a while as we finished up breakfast.

"Hm, done!" He cheered. I looked down at my plate that was halfway empty. I looked at all the rice I had left to eat. "Are you going to eat that?" He asked. I looked up at him and shook my head. How he ate so much I'll never know. This was a lot of food.

He took my plate, and grabbed his before standing and walking out of the room. I heard him say something on the lines of "Thank you mother for the meal." and then he came back, smiling his little smile. "Would you like to go outside with me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." He smiled a little more and gestured for me to follow him.

I did so.

He lead me outside into the forest where the sunshine rained down, dotting the forest around the small village. There were trees, leaves, vines and other natural things separating each house, so you could only see it a little bit. The trees seemed to be in an order, going around the village, making a huge circle that went around and throughout the village. I smiled and left the sun soak my hand for a moment.

I looked back up to see Hashirama chatting quietly to a smaller, white haired boy that seemed about maybe a good three years younger than Hashirama himself.

Hashirama looked over at me, swing his arm around to introduce me. "This is Saiyami." He said with a new gleam in his smile. It was brighter, and kind of enchanting. I mental slapped myself. What was that? I smiled timidly.

"Hello." The younger boy said kindly.

"Hello." I copied. I looked away, hoping they'd notice I was uncomfortable.

Nope.

"So, did you really drown?" The younger boy asked.

I felt my heart clench and I froze. Hashirama eyes widened a little and he slapped the boy in the back of his head.

"Hey!" The younger one grunted, looking at Hashirama.

"What the heck? You don't just ask people if they died. It's rude."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is. Especially when you know the answer is yes."

"Um, guys." I said quietly.

"You're just mad because I asked her aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, idiot."

"Boys." I cut in softly, but they still ignored me.

"Why?"

"Because, you know the answer is yes."

"So?"

Hashirama sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry he's not all there."

"Hey." The younger one yelled, offended.

"It's fine." I lied. It wasn't but why make 'strangers' sorry.

"No, it's not." he looked to the younger one. "He needs to be beat." My eyes widen as the younger one paled.

"No." He breathed. Hashirama smiled a cruel smile.

"Yes." I gave them both a weird look. Was he really going to be beat? I stepped back a little. The younger one took off and Hashirama's dropped, and his eyes brows furrowed before he took off after the younger one.

"Hey! Get back here! Face your punishment like a man!" I chuckled slightly at his words. "Tobirama! Wait till mom hears about this! She's skin you!" He yelled. I snickered and looked around. No one was here to answer my new question: Were Hashirama and Tobirama brothers?

From the way they acted, I guessed yes.

XxX

The next day was a little different. Hashirama and I really did something other than walk around the forest. He taught me about nature.

"Those right there." He said pointing to a couple of spiky three leaved plant.

"That's poison ivy. If you think that stepping on it and getting some one your foot is bad, think about sitting on it." Hashirama winced. "My cousin did that." I nodded.

"Where is everyone anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, this is just one of our family's villages. It's hidden pretty well if your not looking for a house in a forest." I nodded in agreement.

"How many do you have?"

"Four."

"Cool, does you and your family only live in this one?"

"We have some others on the other side of the village."

"Interesting..."

"What?"

"Well, my family just lived in a big clearing, surrounded by forest. I think it's neat you live in this place."

He smiled. "I think we outsmart most by doing so." I shrugged, thinking about it, and agreeing.

"I wouldn't have thought about ever doing that, because it has it's bad parts, like what if a tree falls?"

"Well, simple. Look." He pointed to a tree that had fallen over about 30 feet away in front of us. He nodded his head, as if telling me to follow, so I did.

He leaned down and poked the tree, and it seemed to fill with life a little more for a little. "Look at the roots." He ordered. I did and watched at the roots connected themselves back into the dirt and the tree rose until it was perfectly standing up again. I gawked at the tree.

"How did you do that?" I then looked to Hashirama, who was beaming at my amazement.

"It's my kekkei genkai." He said simply. I tilted my head to the side.

"It's your what?"

"It's something that runs in the blood of my clan."

"Oh." He smirked.

"I teach you something new everyday." He teased. I shrugged with a smile on my face, to show him his teasing didn't work.

"Well, I can't deny that. You are a very skilled tree hugger."

"I don't hug trees."

"Sure."

"I don't."

"Yep, keep telling yourself that."

"I hug people." He insisted sternly.

I rolled my eyes. "Not buying it." I sang. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, pulling me in a little.

"There." He said softly, letting me go quickly.

"That doesn't prove anything." I said timidly.

"Aw, dose Saiyami-chan want a longer hug?" I sighed, trying not to laugh.

"I guess you figured it out. Oh no. My secret is out. What will I do? Now everyone knows I secretly enjoy hugs." I said dryly with sarcasm cherry coating my words. I gave him a look.

"Oh yes, the look screams: 'Hug me!'" Hashirama replied, returning the sarcasm.

He smirked, giving me a pointed look. I smiled.

"You know me so well." I said with an eye roll.

He smiled knowingly and I laughed at it. His smiled faltered, but he smiled anyway.

On the way back I couldn't help notice how I felt his eyes on me the whole time. Though when I looked back at him, he wasn't staring at me. Weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of the story. I figured that if you've read it to this far, you'll really like the rest, and I shall post of all of the story, but think of these first five chapters as just the beginning. (Haha, that was a pun, on purpose.)  
>  The next five chapters will be posted on July 10th.  
>  If you want to the next five chapters to come faster, than comment saying so. It'd make my day. Also, don't forget that I love all types of critisim. I think it's helpful. :) Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

Day three at Hashirama's and I was starting to feel like family.

Hashirama's mother was beautiful, and kind. As for his father, I will never know. Hashirama said his father was always busy with missions, since he didn't want his sons out there all alone, or together.

I felt sad though. Even in this warm environment, that was so welcoming, I wanted to see Kirian. I hadn't seen him in days, and it was killing me.

I frowned a little and looked down as we walked 'our' path together. I noticed how every time we would walk it he would somehow get closer so when we were coming back to the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves' we would be shoulder to shoulder.

"Saiyami-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, looking down at me. Why does everyone have to be taller?

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly.

"Liar."

I scoffed. "Seriously it's nothing." My tone was more convincing.

He didn't respond, instead that lightly glared at me and then looked away.

"How long do you want to stay?" He asked, after a moment. I glanced at him.

"I wasn't planning on staying this long."

He nodded.

"And well, I think my friend might be worried." I said sadly. I really didn't want to make Kirian worry.

"So..." He dragged on, wanting me to answer the question.

"Today, I was going to leave and maybe I'll come back."

"Well, I think you should come back and visit now and then, so I don't worry." He paused a second, and light blush powdered his handsome and tanned face. "You know, being friends and all." I chuckled as he stammered out his last words.

"I understand, though I am not sure of that. We move around a lot. We may never come back." He nodded sadly and slowed his pace. I turned to face him and stopped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Hashirama gave a forced smile and shook his head.

"No." He quickly said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

He didn't respond for a moment, and then sighed. "You're hard to lie to."

"Thank you, I think I get it from my mother."

He chuckled dryly.

"So, what did you want to say?"

"Well you are my only friend other than Tobirama."

I gave him a sad look. "I will try to come back every now and then. Promise." I stuck out my pinkie. It was something me and Kirian had done multiple times.

He smirked a little and wrapped his pinkie around mine. "Promise."

I took a step forward, showing him that I was going to walk away and he fell into my steps. Again we were shoulder to shoulder.

XxX

I slowly accepted Hashirama's mothers pack of food.

"Just in case you lose track of time." She said wisely, with a playful and kind smile. It made my heart warm.

"Thank you." I replied, a bright smile on my face. Hashirama and his mother chuckled at my face. I puffed my cheeks out. "What?" Hashirama again looked at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't tell what it was.

I bowed to his mother and then made my way to the door. Hashirama followed behind me and I turned to him as I left.

"Hug before I leave?" I asked. He was hesitant but shrugged and we shared an awkward hug. I chuckled a little as his discomfort.

"Better?" He asked in a light joking tone. I smiled again brightly at him.

"Yes, thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it." He said dismissively. I nodded and looked down, slowing scooting closer to the door. He opened his mouth and then closed it. I walked out of the door, bowed and then turned, walking away.

Kirian was at the lake casually sitting on the bank of the lake.

"Kirian?" I called. He turned slowly and smiled a smile.

"Sorry you got hurt. Are you okay?" He asked, standing up and briskly walking to me. I shook my head and he sighed.

I smiled. "Are you ready to go. Hashirama-san's mother packed us something to eat on the way."

"Where to?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to come back and visit when we can. I

made a promise."

He gave me a look. "I don't like it when you make promises. You never break them." I gave him a look.

"No, that's why you like them."

"Yeah, me. I like them when they're for me." He said proudly. I snickered.

"Well, get ready to share. I have plenty of energy to go around.

"Great." He said. Then he slipped into my body and I let him take control.

XxX

A brown haired girl peered out of her window, watching the children play in the streets with their mom and dads, smiling and cooing over their child. The thought of ever doing that made her sick, but she kept watching.

There was a light tap on her door and she turned to face a raven haired boy, with dark, caring eyes. Izuna.

"Ninami, are you okay? You seem to be acting weird." He said gently. She shook her head.

"Girl stuff." She said waving her hand around, in a sloppy wave.

He gave her a look, but didn't pressure her. "Are you sure? I'm always here to talk about it. We both are, Madara-nii and I." Ninami nodded with a forced smile.

"I know." She breathed and then she sighed.

"Well, dinner is at seven like normal." Izuna said, nodding his head to her and then stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ninami sighed and looked outside again. The family was gone and she sat back, leaning against the window sill. She tried to remember Yuki, but his image was a blur. All she remembered was his red hair. His cute, rare, red hair. She smiled when the thought of Saiyami wiggled into her train of thought. It would be nice to have another girl around, instead of being surrounded by boys who did almost nothing but train and missions. She also had the cute and rare hair of her brother, but the beautiful sapphire blue eyes that girls could only dream of having. Ninami frowned a little. What if she seduced her boys, and then they thought of Saiyami like 'that'. Ninami's eyes narrowed. Nevermind. There was and never will be any need for other girls.

Five Years Later

I stopped, panting. "So… Are we close to being done for today?" I asked Kirian.

"No." He said cruelly. I narrowed my eyes.

"You bitch!" I snarled. Kirian glared at me.

"Watch your mouth or I'll kill you." He threatened. He sounded serious, but I knew he could never kill me, I was too precious.

"Whatever, you are too amazing to kill me." I boasted.

Over the years our… everything… has changed. I turned into a woman, which Kirian still finds repulsive. I had longer hair. My eyes were blue with red surrounding the pupils. I was taller, and skinnier. More muscular, and more...of a breast. Yes they had grown, but they weren't huge, and they aren't small either. They were just fine. I had gotten rid of my peasant clothes and now wore long, black, skin-tight pants that breathed, a black tank top and I didn't wear any shoes.

Kirian's changes were different. He became more threatening and made my training harder and harder. He seemed different, like he was hiding something, and I could always feel his eyes on me, like he was afraid or something, or maybe possessive and paranoid. Then there was the way he looked at me sometimes. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but never said anything. That is just attitude wise. Appearance wise, his hair became to where it was a burgundy, but with bright red hints. His green eyes got shinier, sharper, kinder and crueler, but most importantly, his eyes became more vivid. He was, of course, amazingly handsome. Luckily he didn't look like his father.

Training lasted for another hour and then we took a break, resting for the night.

We set up camp. Kirian went hunting for a rabbit and when he came back I had the fire started. Of course I, like always, had Kirian washed it off, and skinned it for me.

The next morning was the same as it had been for three years now. We woke up, ate leftovers from dinner, trained until noon.

Not like everyday was ninja training. Oh no. Some days we had to train to cook faster, or pick up faster, or even walk faster. He was ridiculous.

We sat down at camp. I was sweaty and panting and Kirian's breath was a little rough. We had just got done from ninja training with the scroll he had told me about a year ago. He cleared his throat and looked around.

"I don't think we have any berries left. We might have to go look for some."

Kirian looked around and frowned. "I don't think that there are any around here. We might have to move again." I sighed.

"Can we do it after a nap?" I asked. I could tell there was a gleam in my eye.

Kirian stared at me, his frown slowly twitched into a small smirk. He shook his head and looked away.

"No." He said firmly. I pouted, but he wasn't looking.

"But, I need one!" I protested in a whine. Kirian turned to glare at me and I turned away. "I know nothing." I said quickly, changing the subject.

He sighed, "We need to get moving." I looked down. I didn't want to leave. This was the lake I met Hashirama at. Speaking of him had yet to contact him in anyway. He probably thought I would never come back, but now we were so close!

"Do we have to move?" I asked.

Kirian nodded, saying, "Yeah, we have been here too long anyway. If we don't keep moving someone could find us." I narrowed my eyes. He still had yet to tell me why we were running.

"Why don't we let them? Haven't I had enough training? Or am I still not capable to defend myself?" I replied like that smartass I know I am. Kirian glared at me.

"You know what I mean. We need to go. Just because you don't want to leave doesn't mean our safety should be put at risk so we can stay here. I am teaching you a very important tactic." I pouted and glared at him.

We glared at each other, a heavy silence between the both of us. I broke it first and with a huff I got up and started packing my things. As I did I muttered curse words under my breath. Kirian obviously heard, but made no comment.

When I was packed I walked over and stood by him. I looked up at him calmly.

He seemed to be thinking about something.

'Oh well.' I mentally shrugged.

I poked his cheek.

He didn't look at me.

I poked it again.

He still did nothing.

I tried to poke it again, but he caught my hand, glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow. Then he let my hand go, turned around and started walking away.

"What we are leaving right now? The sun is about to set!" I protested. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, we are. Night is our best cover." I pouted, but followed after him loyally.

After about an hour of walking we stopped. Just stopped. I took Kirian's pack off of my his shoulder and placed the light bag on my other one.

I looked around, thinking this place looked familiar, before it hit me. I briskly walked down the old path the lead to: "The Village Hidden in the Leaves". Kirian grunted in protest for me to go there, but I gave him a look and dragged him along with me.

When the path opened up to burned land I froze and held back a scream of terror, though a whimper escaped my lips. Someone had burned everyhting to the ground. I stared wide eyed for a while, as Kirian studied the scene.

Then we heard the snapping of a twig behind us. I didn't look at first, but then I looked right back at Hashirama.

Hashirama stared right through me. And I understood why. I didn't want to look back at that mess, so I kept my eyes on Hashirama. He really had grown up. His bangs were longer and still framed his handsome, and mature looking face. His dark eyes had gotten darker and looked almost coal black. Kirian didn't seem to notice him, though I could have sworn he heard him. I turned back around to see what they were staring at, and turned to see Madara Uchiha.


	7. Chapter 7

This was messed up. At first I couldn't tell it was Madara, but when his eyes glowed red, I knew it was him. My gut screamed it. I couldn't help but stare, and notice he was staring at me as well. Just staring. I don't know if it was though me or not. I wasn't going to stare into his eyes. If the rumors were true then I'd fall down dead. I didn't want that. My eyes darted around the Uchiha. Had he done this? But how would he have done this? Is that possible? I just stared in front of me. Looking at the ground.

'What's going on?' I asked myself, feeling a shift in the air around us, making it all awkward and weird. 'Am I the only one who is feeling this?'

"Saiyami?" A womanly voice called, from my side. I jumped and snapped my head sideways, looking at no other than Ninami. She was twenty feet away just a little more to the right of Madara. She stood loyally by his side.

"Nimani?" I questioned. She looked the same, but so much more womanly, like me. Her chest area had gotten bigger as well, and she had grown a good five inches, just matching my height.

She didn't respond, and instead glared at something behind me. I glanced back and saw Hashirama had gotten a little closer, a protective gleam in his narrowed eyes.

I was so confused. Why did they seem so ready to kill each other?

"Leave her alone." Ninami snapped, in a clear, and deadly tone.

"You did this." Hashirama muttered. He glared at them. Then he gripped my shoulder and pulled me behind him. I felt protected, and then awkward. Ninami's eye widened then narrowed at the gesture. I looked down not sure what to do. I looked up only a little to find Kirian. But he wasn't there.

I looked side to side, probably looking stupid, but I didn't care. Where is Kirian?! I would have known if he had been in my body. I saw Hashirama glance at me from the corner of my eye and looked at him.

Though, as soon as I did, he shot off, meeting Madara in the middle as they fought with their fists.

I looked to Ninami who was glaring at me as she drew her weapon. I winced and stepped back. "Ninami-san, I don't want to fight you."

"Do it! You betrayed us."

"Betrayed you?" I questioned. "How did I do that?"

"You're with a Senju!" She snapped, launching the kunai at me. I yelped and ducked barely missing it.

"He's a friend!" I yelled, trying to defend myself as she threw more at me. He supply seemed endless.

"He's an enemy! Aren't you a Hanabira? They are the enemy!" She growled, creasing her attacks for only a second.

"The Hanabira clan is dead!" I yelled back. Then she stopped completely.

"I'm not dead, and neither are you."

I didn't respond. Looking back on my time here, after I have drown. I had been dead. Now I still am alive, and I have no idea how. Wait, Hashirama saved me, and that is why we are friends.

Ninami's face paled as she seemed to think something dreadful. "You are alive, right?" She said, stepping back a little. I got confused by her actions. One second she's throwing weapons at me, and the next she's backing up.

"Yes." I answered her in a small voice, that said had a hint of uncertainty. She didn't seem like she believed me, and kept a close eye on me before she spoke again.

"Why are you with a Senju?" She asked snobbishly, like it was a down grade.

"Well, he is sort of my friend." I snapped back.

"You're friends with a Senju? Isn't a natural thing to hate a Senju? They're evil."

I felt a bubble of rage pop in me. My eyes narrowed and I felt my body stiffen.

"He's evil? Look what you did to his home!" I yelled gesturing around us.

"You've been here?!" She said as if it was against all laws.

"Yes I have." I replied irritably.

"How were you ever going to be our Leader if you have been to the enemies house?!" She shrieked, coming closer, as if she was going to kill me, but she only came a few steps forward.

'Leader?' I thought, then it clicked. Yuki would have been the new Leader of the clan if he had not of died. Even if my mother was banned she was the Leader, wasn't she?

"He's not an enemy." I said in a low voice. Somehow the thought of me being a Leader gave me confidence. "He saved my life."

"He is an enemy!" She shouted.

"He saved my life!" I countered, louder.

"From what? A bug."

"No, I drown." I hissed.

"Couldn't swim?" She taunted.

"I got trapped under water. Do you even know what it's like to slowly die, knowing you're dying?" I asked, shooting her a glare.

"No." She replied like that didn't matter. "And I don't care because I won't be dying anytime soon."

I stared at her.

"It can happen when you least expect it." I warned her. "I didn't expect to be snagged when going for a swim, but I was."

"Just like you don't expect what coming at your head." She said smugly.

My eyes darted to the side and I jumped back turning a little, and the blade of the kunai barely skimming my cheek. I faced Madara and Hashirama's fight. They were easily dodging each other's attacks, and jumping around. They seemed to be so drawn in on their battle that they didn't notice the things they were flinging were almost hitting us both now.

I heard Ninami yelp as a kunai made a gash in her arm. I pitied her for a second before I got hit as well in the arm. Though I didn't yelp, I gasped, and quickly looked over at the boys, then back to Ninami. My arm let out some sharp throbs then just stung.

I jogged over to Ninami, and she glared at me the whole time. I slowly reached for her arm, not trying to force me helping her on her, but she wrenched it back, wincing as she did.

"Let me see it." I told her kindly.

"No." She growled.

"Please."

"No."

"Just one look."

"I said no!" She yelled, though it seemed like she was weighing her options mentally. I reached for her arm again, and she didn't pull away. Instead she nudged it forward. I took it and gave it a look. A normal gash would have been red with blood oozing out, but since it was so close to her elbow, you could see the bone. I frowned in disgust, and she huffed. I wiped my face clear of the expression and said sorry.

"I can see the bone."

"No fucking dip!" She yelled. I flinched at her harsh words, but I could see the small tist of pain, and panic on her face as she stared at it.

"Sorry." I muttered. I gripped it gently and pulled it closer. I blew on it and she winced.

"What the fuck?" She asked.

"Stop cussing, it won't help." I snapped with almost no bark to it.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She growled, but she quieted, and didn't speak again.

I sighed and unshouldered one pack, and took out a cloth and wet it with some biotics before quickly wrapping her arm with it. She didn't say thank you, but I knew she was, even if she wasn't going to say it.

I looked back at the other's fight. They were both panting and slowing with their blows equally.

'They're equally strong.' I thought in amazement.

It was a moment that only the sounds of battle filled the air, then Ninami gasped at something behind me. I turned quickly only to be hit and a foot kicked my roughly to the ground.

I grunted looking up, thinking, 'Tell me, where is Kirian when you need him?' But before I could really see anything, I was hit again and knocked out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

I was being carried. I knew that. I could feel it in the movement. Side to side. Right to left. Slight move here, slight move there.

I was extremely comfortable in the hands of someone else. The birds chirped and the cool morning air made me shiver.

I snuggled closer to the person's back and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh look she's awake." I heard a deep, friendly voice point out before I was dropped. I tensed and fell on my butt with a yelp. I mumbled something under my breath and gave my feet a disapproving look, blaming them for not catching me.

"Well, stand up, I'm not going to carry you again." A deeper, harsher voice snapped. I looked up, and frowned, some of the blood draining from my face.

It was Izuna, and he was glaring at me. Madara was next to him, looking casual and Ninami wasn't looking at me. So I stared at the only girl, and stood up. I couldn't help feel a little terrified in their gaze. But Ninami wasn't looking at me.

Her arm was still wrapped up.

I looked around. Where were we? It seemed we were in a forest somewhere, but it looked a lot like every other forest path out in the Fire Country. I stopped gazing around when Izuna took my arm and started to drag me somewhere forward. I tried to fight of his iron grip and looked really stupid while doing so, but that didn't mean I gave up.

After about ten minutes of doing so Izuna sighed loudly, and looked back at me. He stopped, turned around and then shoved me into Ninami. She growled and grabbed my hair and started dragging me away.

"Stop fighting it. You're hurting yourself." She snapped after a couple minutes.

"Let me go!" I growled, pulling again, not liking the throbbing from my head that the tugging set off.

"Oh, that's so convincing." She said sarcastically, yanking me forward.

I growled a little. "Shut up."

"Make me."

I stayed silent, and didn't speak again, plotting her death. I would make her if she kept pulling my hair. My unique red hair.

What's sad is she thought she won.

It was only thirty minutes later that we came upon a village. I felt my jaw drop as we entered it. It was spotted with people all with black hair and either red or burnt black eyes. Madara greeted people kindly, as well as Izuna, but Ninami didn't greet anyone as she dragged me with the boys. She glared at every girl that laid eyes on Madara and Izuna, and growled a little, but both boys were too busy being bombarded by people asking for help.

I was sort of shocked by their behavior.

Izuna stopped walking in front of us and turned around. "I need to be somewhere." He said quietly and then he ran away from an old man, that just smiled.

Then Madara turned around, his eyes scanning me before he dipped his head to Ninami. "I am sorry, I hope you can take it from here."

Ninami glared at him, but it was weak. "Yes I can."

"Thank you." Then he calmly walked away with another man.

"Wow, they're busy." I said.

"Oh shut up." Ninami growled as she tugged on my hair for me to go faster.

"You don't have to be so rude."

"I can do whatever I want." She snapped.

She dragged me to a a big house that had tan paper walls and light brown wood surrounding it.

She slid open a door and dragged me in. She made a lot of random turns then we came to a hallway with seven wooden doors down it. She took me to the one at the end of the hallway and pushed me in. I landed face first into the wooden floors.

"Saiyami," Ninami started. I looked up at her, not able to feel any negativity towards her with her dark and saddened expression. "They're only so busy because people trust them." And with that she slipped out of the room, locking the door.

The room was dim with a candle that burned dimly. there was no window. There was only a locked door. There was no bed, but there was a floor. I curled up and thought about what had happened. I felt numb doing so. What happened to Hashirama? Did he got out alive? What about Kirian? Where is he? Where were my only friends? What was Ninami to me? Was she a friend? I sighed and leaned against a wall, thinking some more.

I don't know how long I sat there, or when I fell asleep, but in time the door opened and in walked Ninami. She set down an apple. "Don't want you dying of hunger." She said nonchalantly. I took the apple and thanked her. "Would you like some company?" She asked awkwardly. I smiled shyly.

"Sure." She grunted and sat next to me. "How long have I been in here?" I ask looking around the wooden room.

"About a day."

"Oh."

There was a moment we didn't speak.

"Senjus aren't that bad." I whispered.

"They're the enemy." She said softly, as if trying to tell herself that as well as me.

"They are also kind, generous people." I countered.

"They are they enemy, Saiyami." She snapped.

"Your enemy. Not mine."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." She growled.

I sighed. "What did they ever do to you?" I asked firmly.

"It's what they did to us." She whispered.

"They didn't do anything to me, besides treat me kindly."

"Really? Did you know that they were behind the attack on our clan?!" She yelled. I winced from her outburst and froze for a second.

"No. You have it wrong." I said softly, my heart clenching at the thought.

"That's not true. You shouldn't lie about that." I felt small tears brim my eyes, as well as some brim Ninami's.

"I'm not. I wish I was. I saw they way you looked at him. You were close weren't you?" She responded, in a lower voice.

"He was one of the only friends I ever had. No one else even noticed me, even with me red hair. A dripped slowly down my cheek.

Ninami chuckled weakly. "I'm the same. No one notices me, even when I'm with Madara and Izuna. I'm looked though." She looked down. "I also saw the way you looked at the boys," She started. "You afraid of them aren't you?" I nodded meekly. "Don't be. They're all bark no bite." I gave her a look.

"Not even when Madara-kun fights like that?" I asked, in a tone the was unbelieving.

"He's different when he fights. He goes full out when he does. He has always been one of those people to give nothing but his best." She countered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, even though you're a prisoner, and a traitor, you're one of the only people from our clan left."

"Aren't there more that escaped."

"Most already died in battle." Ninami informed sourly.

"What about the others?"

"They are all old and bitter, bound to die as we speak." I blinked at her explanation.

"Oh."

"Yeah, charming I know."

I didn't reply, and instead finished my apple. When I was done Ninami stood and pulled a napkin from the pocket in the back of her shirt, then took my apple, as well as her own and walked out of the room.

I got back to thinking after she left and couldn't help but wonder why the Senju would do such a thing. They were so nice. What did they have to do with the Uchiha?

I thumped my head against the wall for what seemed like hours. Wasn't hungry anymore, and didn't think I was ever going to be hungry again. The thought of Hashirama wanting to kill someone made me sick. Of course I didn't really know him that well, but I knew him well enough.

Didn't I?

Was there something I was missing? Not getting about all of this?

Did they know something I didn't? Or was I just overlooking something important?

I soon fell asleep again.

It continued like this for a week.

And there was still no sign of Kirian.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes. The candle had gone out a long time ago. Ninami had knew it went out, but she never said anything. She would just glance at it, as if asking me with her eyes to light it. But I would never answer her.

I still didn't know where Kirian was, but I didn't ask, because I was the only one who knew he even existed. Wasn't I? The thought of him not around, and someone else knowing about him dragged me slowly down into a small depression. What would people do if the knew Kirian was here? What would Ninami do if she knew that Kirian was my brother? Would she call me a traitor even though the other day she called me her friend? Was I willing to tell her about that even though she might unfriend me and call me a traitor again?

After about a minute of nothing the door creaked open. I didn't look, thinking it was Ninami.

When she didn't speak right away or a moment after that, I looked up, my mouth slowly opening to ask her what was wrong, but I froze when I saw Izuna there. My body stiffened as he smiled. He smile had a nice a comforting feeling, but I wasn't going to give in, because I knew it could turn cruel.

"Ninami said you didn't look too good, so I thought I would maybe try and see what's wrong. Plus I might of wounded you when I hit you..." He trailed off, seeming uncomfortable with saying he hit a girl.

"Thank you." I whispered softly, turning my head back so I faced the opposite wall.

"Don't mention it." He said, as if literally meaning don't mention it. Though, I didn't question him about it, considering it wasn't any of my business.

I only nodded.

"Could you stand up for me?" He asked, though it sounded more like an order. I nodded and stood. I was wobbly at first, but he placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me from falling. I gave him a small smile, thinking it was even nice enough to do this. "Can I see your right arm?" He asked. I looked down and gave him my arm.

His fingers trailed up and down it, checking from any signs of a bruise or fracture, but there was none. He asked for my other arm and did the same. Though when he pressed my on upper arm, just a couple inches to my shoulder, I winced as he pressed on the gash lightly. His eyebrows rise and he looked down at my arm, pushing lightly on to again, making me inhale sharply. I had almost forgotten about that. He hummed and then took a kunai out of his ninja bag. My eyes widened as he brought it close to my arm. Was he going to chop it off?! I tried to yank back my arm, but his grip tightened and I hissed in a breath again.

"I'm trying to help you." He reminded gently. Then he placed the kunai on the fabric just above the cut and pushed down lightly. My sleeve easily ripped, but my arm was fine. I stared at him as he then ripped off my sleeve and threw it nonchalantly to the floor. I gawked at him then my sleeve that lied by my feet on the floor.

'My sleeve!' I thought in horror. 'It was freezing in here at night, the sleeve was the only thing that didn't get my cold!'

He said nothing about it, but then disappeared out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Again I was in a dark room. But this was comforting like the little box in my mind. Nor was it close. In my box was warmth that a mother giving a child could only have. In this room was the chill of knowing you're an unwelcome prisoner. Though they didn't beat me, or hurt me in anyway, they sure made me feel alone, and unhappy. Ninami's daily visits were most likely the highlight of my day.

But how would that last?

Was she always going to be here?

Come in here every day just to talk to me?

I didn't think so.

But it wasn't like there was anyone else I trusted. Even Izuna put me on edge.

Think about what Madara would do.

I let myself fall on my butt and scoot to the wall. I didn't think about anything and everything was silent for a was leaning against the cold hard wall with my injured arm, but the coolness of it made my gahs feel better.

The door opened again and Izuna walked back in. He looked at me and then frowned. He stuck out his hand and bent down a little. "Here. Let me help you up." He said kindly. I looked at his hand for a moment, then took it. He pulled me gently to my feet and steadied me again.

The rest of the time he was there he cleaned my gash, bandaged it, and then asked if I was hurting. I said no, because I wasn't. And even if I was, I was going to suffer in silence. I didn't need them knowing about our clan's forbidden jutsu. Kirian's safety was based off of my actions, and couldn't let him down like that. It's not fair to him. Even if it wasn't fair to me that he disappeared.

So after Izuna was done, he gave me a pear and then dismissed himself.

I didn't see Ninami the rest of the day. And like I said, she wasn't always going to be around.

Ninami's POV

I sat on the edge of Izuna's bed. He had been gone for about two hours now. I didn't like that. I hope it wasn't a mistake to send him to look over Saiyami, I just didn't want her wound to get infected. I knew that if I had sent anyone else that was an okay healer ninja they would have told Madara, and then Madara would have said I was getting soft.

And he was right I was.

But it's not that bad. He should try it. Him being grumpy all of the time is geting to be annoying.

I shot up from the bed as the door opened.

"How did it go?" I asked egerly. Then I stepped back, chuckled a little at Madara's face.

"Why would you care?" He said in a grunt.

"Because we're friends, grumpy." I deadpanned.

"I don't appreciate the nickname." He said dully.

"Then change it. Smile for once." I said like it was an idea that just came to me. And it was. Both sides of his lips slowly turned up into a cruel smile, that wasn't friendly but looked evil. I winced. "Or not." I said quickly.

He chuckled, his evil smile turning into a small smirk.

"Hey you looked stupid on purpose, maybe your not so grumpy after all." I joked, because, even though I'm harsh and soft, I like to do that.

His face toured blank, but you could tell it was also a little sour.

"Nope you're still you." I said faking sadness. He patted my head then looked around for the first time.

"Where is Izuna, I need to speak to him." He said calmly, looking at me as my face went from a smirk to a nervous one.

"Uhhh..." I mumbled like an idiot. "Walking around?"

"Where though, I need him." He said firmly, knowing something was up.

"Around the house. I don't know, you'll have to ask him."

"I can't find him. If I knew where he was, I wouldn't be asking you. Would I?"

"Knew where who was? I might be able to find them for you." Izuna said behind Madara. He was smiling at me, and then turned to Madara when I felt warmth slowly rise to my cheeks. Madara glanced at his brother's smile and my cheeks, and I felt some panic raise in me. But luckily he said nothing. I stepped back and bowed to the two who weren't even looking at me, and then walked out of the room, onto the porch that went around the whole house. I walked silently to my door and quickly closed it. I didn't want to go anywhere else.

I had a giddy feeling that made me want to talk to Saiyami, but what about? How I didn't think she was all bad. How I got Izuna to see us form her eyes? How I got Izuna to agree with me on maybe the Senju weren't that bad? How I got Izuna to kiss me? How I got to be here? How I was found? What really happened the day our clan was murdered? What would I want to tell her? The thought of Izuna kissing me had risen to block all of the other thoughts. I blushed at the memory. It had been so unplanned. So weird.

"So why would I want to tell her?" I breathed. 'Because she is you only girl friend.' Drifted through my mind. I sighed knowing it was right. I was only friends with Madara and Izuna. No one else wanted to talk to me. No one else cared about me. Saiyami respected, and didn't judge me. She was nice to me, even after dragging her here.

My face turned sourish. 'She is the one making me all soft.'

I sighed and laid on my bed.

Was boys all girls talked about? I know that girls wasn't the only thing that Madara and Izuna talked about, but I knew they still did. And I would be there most of the time, fuming about how if they touched them there heads would be on sticks. They boys would both laugh and ruffle my hair saying, "I know we are your property."

"I don't know why that doesn't satisfy me anymore." I said dully, rolling on my stomach and playing with my hair. I hummed, and crawled to my pillow, turning over and lying softly in my bed.

I had an itching feeling to talk to Saiyami now. but at this time of night, she most likely would be asleep. Or would she? She is kept in a dark room. How was she going to know what time it was? She had no windows. My eyes widened as i thought of the temperature in there. It was so cold at night. I sighed. At least now I have more of an excuse to see her.

I got off the bed, and walked to the closet. I opened the door and bent down, taking the thick quilt off of the floor. I hugged it snug into my chest and closed the door. I walked to my door. I took a deep breath. It's not like I would get in trouble for doing this, but I could still get scolded for treating the prisoners with kindness. I rolled my eyes. He could be a little grumpy some other time.

I slowly opened my door and poked my head out, and it ran into something. I heard something hum in question and looked up to see Izuna.

"Ninami-san? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I could asked you the same thing." I said, looking away from his face. He chuckled and stepped back. I opened the door more and stepped out, straightening up as I did so. "Well, what you doing?" I asked, looking at his adorable face.

"Well, I was going to ask if I could come in." He said slowly, blushing. He looked down and I smiled shyly.

"I have something to do, but I will be back. I just have something to do."

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, eying the quilt in my arms.

"Girl things." I replied slowly, not sure if that was really how you would put that.

"Oh." He said, kind of in awe. I mentally slapped myself. So maybe the best way to do it.

"Yeah. Me and her, well we're connected." I said firmly, hoping he'd get my hint.  
He narrowed his eyes a little. "Ninami-san. I don't think you should do that. Nii-san would kill you if he found out."

"So then don't tell him." I snapped. "It's cold, and she is the only girl friend I have. She's the only one that will talk to me." I glared at him and held up my chin, daring him to stop me. His eyes softened.

"He'll be angry." He said softly.

"I know that. Just make sure he takes it out on me." I could feel myself soften up.

"Thank you for today by the way." He nodded and smiled at me.

"Anything for you." He cooed. I blushed and looked away.

"Bye, come back later if you must." I heard him chuckled as I disappeared down the hallways.


	10. Chapter 10

I just continued to sit there. The cold wrapped around the room, drawing an eerie feeling, but I knew know one was in here. I shivered and grabbed my arm, pulling it into my body more.

It was hard to sleep because this stupid cold. I was always used to my feet being cold, that didn't change, but my arm was always at least a little warmer than this.

In other words, the cold was getting me.

I heard the lock click and my eyes glanced to the door, and the person on the other side seemed to freeze.

Nothing happened for a moment.

Then the door opened completely and in walked a person. The hallway light was too dim to help make out any features and I didn't want to look, anyway. The cold was annoying, so why would i want anyone else to make it worse?

Plus, I knew it wasn't Ninami by the way they entered. 'She would have already sat next to me.' I thought, sourly looking at my freezing arm.

Ninami's POV-

I walked down the hall silently. I eyed Madara's door as I walked, not wanting to have him come out and see me. He would get suspicious.

I turned back around and made a sharp turn. I really hated how this house was such a maze, but it wasn't in my power to change it.

I took long strands forward until I was to the hallway that I needed. I turned and froze.

What if she was asleep? I thought, inching back, but then I stopped myself. She was freezing.

I walked forward and unlocked the door. I winced as it sound seemed louder to amplify more than ussual. I started to open the door then froze. What if I had woken her up? Would she be angry at me? I sighed mentally and labeled myself pathetic. I shouldn't care what she thinks about it. It's a nice deed, and she should be thankful.

'She is a Hanabira whether she likes it or not, and that means we have a right to look out for each other.' I thought nodding a little to my own logic.

I creaked open the door and looked down at Saiyami. She looked so pale, and was shivering. I could hear the faint sound of her teeth clattering and gave a sad smile.

"Saiyami-san." I said softly. She slowly raised her head as if in a mopy way. She eyed the quilt in my arms. I chuckled and threw it on her. "Your welcome." I said smugly, taking a seat next to her. I shivered as I touched her. She was so cold. She smiled a little, and leaned into me, wrapping the quilt around us.

I gave it a moment before I felt my eyebrows knit together. Why didn't think feel uncomfortable? I had a feeling I should do something, but I didn't know what, so I just leaned back on her awkwardly.

We sat in silence for about seven minutes before I sighed, gaining her attention.

"I came here to talk." I said firmly.

"About what?" She asked, casually. Apparently getting her warm didn't make her as mopy.

I smiled. "Do you know what girls talk about?" I asked, staring at her. Her cheeks puffed out a little in thought, making her look childish.

"Well some talked about nails, I think." She said looking at hers. They had dirt in between them and were chipped. "But, I have no idea why." I shook my head at her.

"You don't do your nails - that's why."

"Do my nails?" She asked slowly, looking at me quizzically.

"Yeah, like clean them."

"I don't care about them enough to."

"I agree. It's like a waste of money."

"Well, unlike you, I don't have any money to spend." She said sadly, but in a tone that seemed like she could care less as well. She looked at her missing sleeve, glaring at the bare arm under the blanket.

"You can have some of my clothes." I offered, getting an unsure feeling tight in my stomach. "I don't know, Izuna-kun and Madara-kun do that all of the time. It's a pain doing their laundry." Saiyami looked at me curiously.

"Really?" She asked, as if in awe.

"Yeah, I think we are about the same size." I looked over her thin, muscular body. "Maybe a bit smaller." I said then shrugged with a smile. "I wouldn't mind sharing clothes, I mean I don't wear all of them at once."

"I do." Saiyami laughed, gesturing to her outfit. I smirked.

"That's fine. You can wear that, or I have some warmer clothes."

Saiyami stared at my thick clothing. I had on a two long sleeve shirts and then regular long ninja pants.

"Yes please." She said softly.

I chuckled. "I don't need a thank you. It what friends do. I think." She smiled and chuckled as well. Soon we were laughing, and we didn't know why, but we didn't stop. We were enjoying ourselves.

Us laughing made me feel somethuing different from when I normally laugh with Madara and Izuna. It made me feel more like a girl, and less like an unwanted boy. And for that I liked Saiyami. She brought out a girlier side in me. It made me feel more of a whole, and less of a nobody with body guards.

I thought of Madara as a brother, but with Izuna, I felt something different. Something I liked. Something that made me want to kiss him over and over again. I told Saiyami this, but she said she had no idea what emotion that would be.

"Is that how you feel with the Senju?" I asked, trying to understand their relationship a little more. She shook her head, her lips pulled to the side in thought.

"He just feels like a friend that I could rely on with my life. I trust him." I felt anger boil at the memory of what their clan did to ours.

"Even after what I told you?" I hissed. Saiyami hung her head a little. A down cast on her eyes.

"I can't help it. He was just so kind. It's hard to believe." She whispered, a choke in her voice, meaning she was holding back tears. I pushed down my anger a little and frowned.

"A lot of things are hard to believe." I hissed softly in her ear.

"But this is different. Too different. I have friends on both sides!" She pressed, shoving her head in the quilt.

"You have family on this side." I paused think it over. "If our clan decides to come back, you'll be our leader. You have to stay true to our clan, whether you feel different in your heart." I said firmly. "This had to be made with me too. I had to choose between a non-ninja village with a peaceful life ahead, or stay here and fight and avenge my family." Saiyami's body slumped over and she seemed ot be thinking soemthing over.

After a moment, Saiyami pulled her head up and smiled, though I could tell it was pure force. "I would have done the same thing. Though, I'm not the best ninja, I'm not the worst. I can still do jutsu and stuff. I know more forbidden jutsu that anyone else in our clan. I memorized almost all of the books. I only have one or two left." I felt my jaw drop open.

'How os that possible?!' I thought in my head.

Her determinded face twisted into a confused one. "What?"

"All of it? That's more jutsu than one brain could handle." I joked, and she seemed to be a little panicked as I said that, but I just dismissed it.

"Well, I'm a smart person." She said lamely after a moment.

"Not as smart as me." I countered, sticking my tongue out.

"Nope, way above." I gave her a look.

"I'll take this quilt away." I threatened playfully.

She caught my playful tone and smirked. "You can try but my arms of steel aren't going anywhere." She said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against her once again. She was so different than the snobby girls here. The others who thought they were better than me because they had Madara and Izuna's blood. Well, I was going to show them wrong. I glanced at the red head I was leaning on. Her blue eyes tired, but firey.

'But, with the help of Saiyami of course.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I gave Saiyami a quick hug before leaving her in the room.

I crept back down the hall and smiled to myself. I was as silent as ever.

I was going to do something. I needed time to plan.

As soon as I passed Madara’s door I slowed and stared for a moment before soundlessly hightailing it back to my room. I slowly slide my door open and closed it. It closed with a light ‘thump’. I closed my eyes and sighed, before slowly making my way around, the room trying to to bump into anything in the almost pitch black room.

“It’s late.” A voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and turned around, ready to hit something when I saw Izuna. His features were easy to make out as the moon slowly broke from the clouds. He looked too handsome in the light, that I never wanted to look away. He smiled at me, breaking me from my embarrassing gaze.

“Yes, it is.” I said stiffly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, pulling me into him. I blushed lightly and looked away.

“Nothing.” I stuttered.

He chuckled, dipping his head down. I had no idea what was going on. What was possessing him to do this stuff? I didn’t know the answer but I liked this in a way. He kissed me softly on the lips and I jumped, not seeing that coming. Yes, sure we kissed once, but I didn’t expect it to happen again. I saw the worry outline his face before he boldly pressed his lips to mine again.

I felt my heart beat faster, and I hoped he would hear it, no I prayed he wouldn’t hear it.

He drew back and smiled at me. It was genuine, so pure I couldn’t help but smile back shyly. I could feel an embarrassed blush shade my face as he kept gazing at me.

“It’s good to see you’re okay.” He said. “I didn’t think she’s a good person, but the week she has been here, I noticed you have me getting softer.” He whispered in my ear, then his hand crept to my side, and he poked me. I flinched and felt my blush intensify. He chuckled, a slight smirk on his beautiful face. “You’re cute when you blush.”

I smiled at him. “And you’re way past bedtime.” I said in a sternish voice. He stern could you get when blushing? He gave me a playful look and kissed my forehead.

“Night.” Was his last words as he strolled out of my room soundlessly.

As soon as he left that was when i started to feel flustered. I don’t know why but that is when the shock of it all hit me. He kissed me. This time it was on purpose. And it was Saiyami who helped. Saiyami made me softer. He liked it like that? I huffed and sat on my bed, think about it.

“Does that make sense?” I asked myself. “I guess.”

Shouldn’t he like me for me? Did he not like me before? I got deeper into thinking about it before I stopped myself. Of course he did. We are basically family. He liked me either way. Even though I had a nagging feeling that that wasn’t the case, I pushed it down, not caring.

I need to think about the plans. What were me and Saiyami going to do? How was I going to convince Madara that Saiyami is innocent and good? I had no idea. But I would think of one. **  
**

**_Two Days Later-_ **

I sat down next to Saiyami, handing her an apple. She thanked me and took it.

“Saiyami, I have a plan to get you out of this cell.” I told her bluntly.

“How?” She asked, a fire in her eyes burned that I had never seen before.

“Shut up, and let me tell you,” She stayed silent and I nodded nicely to her.

I told her the plan and the whole time I did she nodded, and shook her head. She thought I was crazy for thinking that would work. I just shook my head sadly.

“They both fall for it. Plus, no matter how much I hate it, I can see he’s interested.” Saiyami blushed, flustered. I narrowed my eyes. “Don’t get any ideas.”

She shook her head. “Not that, it’s just... well... you see...” She trailed off, not explaining, but I could tell she was trying to say she had never done this kind of thing before.

“It’s really not as hard as you think. I do it all of the time, and they don’t even notice. Heh, sometimes I don’t notice till I’m done.” I bragged. It was true, in a scary kind of way.

She gave me a flustered look, a powdery blush covering her lightly tanned face.

“Well... if you know it will work why are we here?” Her words were shaky a little, meaning she didn’t think too highly of this.

I shrugged. “I need to bring you back to my room, then we can do everything there.” Her eyes widened.

“But I would have already escaped.” **  
**

“No, if you were to get that far, and then leave I would be forced to hunt you down, and kill you.” I explained casually, as if talking about weather. She opened her mouth to speak, then snapped it shut. “Good. I see you are alright with it.” Her bottom lip wavered as she made to come back, but closed it slowly and nodded.

“If it means I can get out of here.”

“Well,” I started awkwardly. She tilted her head to the side. “You might not get to escape completely.”

“What? I thought you said I could get out of here.”

“Yes, out of your cell.” I chuckled at my own words. Her face paled.

She seemed to think about it. I raised an eyebrow as her cheeks darkened and she whimpered a little.

“It won’t be that bad. They’re suckers for it. Trust me.”

She looked at me straight in the eye, but I didn’t falter. I didn’t and smirked as she sighed, giving in.

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

Those were the words I needed to hear. **  
**

_**The Next Day-** _

I grabbed Saiyami’s hand and looked both ways down the hall, checking for chakara. No one was around. I knew Izuna was out helping Kia, and Madara wasn’t around. I knew they would be back soon. I would have to work fast. I sprinted down the hallway and turning in the mazes of hallways, dragging a nervous Saiyami behind me. When we got to my door I slide it open and popped my head inside, just in case I missed someone. I pulled out and shoved Saiyami in.

“Mask your chakara.” I ordered. She gave a puzzled look. “Like this.” I said showing her. SHe nodded and did the same. “Good girl.” She gave me a questioning look as I said it.

“What next?” She asked, looking around the room in awe.

“Well I need to get you into some nice clothes.”

“Nice clothes? What’s wrong with these?”

I gave her a look and she looked away. I smiled slightly and then opened my closet. I looked over my clothes and frowned. She would look too good in all of them. But that was the point, wasn’t it? I sighed, drawing Saiyami’s attention. **  
**

I grabbed the baby blue kimono from my closet. It had a golden dragon with onyx eyes swirling around it. It would fit her perfectly. A little too perfect. But at least even if she messes up you couldn’t do wrong in that kimono. It dipped a little low into the breast area, but that would be great for her considering her... excellent rack.

“Th-that one?” She asked in horror. I nodded. “Re-really?” She asked. She looked speechless. I knew the reaction would be priceless, but this was something I wasn’t expecting. She seemed terrified to wear a kimono.

“Don’t worry, you’ll wear tights.” I comforted. If she didn’t it would be a little awkward for us. “As will I. I don’t like showing too much skin.”

“Too much? This barely covers anything.”

I shook my head. **  
**

“It covers plenty. Have you now seen my uniform?” I asked. She shook her head.

“I never really thought about it.” She admitted. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked away from my closet and went to a drawer on my dresser. I pulled out a thin, royal blue blouse with black mini shorts. She stared at me. “That’s a little... little.” She said in a dull voice. I shrugged.

“Well I have to pick it out of others that were worse. One thing was just a small dress with the sides cut.” I winced at the memory, and Saiyami’s eyes narrowed are my reaction, a gleam of what seemed like worry flashed in her eyes. “Don’t worry, if I don’t wear it, you don’t have to.” I assured.

She nodded.

I smiled, and she gave a smile back. This somehow seemed to boost her self esteem, and her confidence about this ‘mission’.

I held out the dress and she meekly took it, examining it. I turned around, giving her some privacy as she changed.

She cleared her throat when she was done. I turned around and couldn’t help but raise my eyebrows. Too perfect. Too perfect on her. She looked away from the look I was giving her.

“Did I put it on wrong?”

“Do you your boobs hurt?”

“Yea, a little.”

“Then yes, it’s on right.” I said smoothly, giving her a critic eye. Just right size. Perfect. Perfect. I scowled. Perfect.

“Um, Ninami-san are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” She looked around herself. I looked at her lightly tanned legs. It really did fit her perfectly. She squirmed under my gaze.

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“You look like a whore.” I snapped, instantly wishing I hadn’t said it. But I did. Her eyes widened and she glared at me.

“Well, it was what I was supposed to look like right?” She snapped back. I smirked.

“Yeah, he’ll go for it. Sadly.” I mumbled, a smirk still on my face.

She sighed, gathering her confidence.

“Are you sure it will work?” I nodded. “Positive?”

“Absolutely.”

“Fine.”

“You weren’t thinking of backing out where you?”

“No.”

“Good. Anyway, I need to get dressed - turn around.” She did so and I quickly got to picking out my outfit and slipping it on.

I was now wear my loose black shorts that went just beyond my butt, and then a plain tank top.

“Done.” I said simply.

Saiyami turned and gave me a look. “Why can’t I wear something simple?”

“Because, you’re trying to seduce someone who’s not as easy as my guy. Plus they are both wrapped around my finger. I could walk around with thick clothing to where you can’t see anything, and they would still be easy.” I snapped. She gave me a sour look, but gave up on arguing.

“So now what?” She asked.

I looked around the room thinking to myself. “I’ll go round them up. Lie to them, and stuff. Keep your chakara masked.” She nodded and looked around.

“Alright.”

“Sit down.” I demanded. She looked at the bed and cautiously sat down.

“Okay then.” She mumbled. I smirked.

“Don’t be nervous. Like I said, I have done it multiple times.”

**Saiyami’s POV-**

It had been awhile since Ninami stepped out of the room. I didn’t know where she was going, but I just focused on concealing my chakara. I didn’t want to be found out.

I heard the door behind me swish open and someone run and gag me, I yelled muffled insults at the assaulter and squirmed helpless in their grasp.

“Shut up!” Ninami hissed in my ear. I stopped and gave her an evil look. She smiled and patted my head.

“Dis was ant da plan!” I yelled into the gag. She smiled and tipped her head back.

“Of course not. You wouldn’t have agreed if I have told how I was going to do it.” She laughed, patting my back.

I tried to move my arms to hit her, or remove the gag, but they were bound behind my back.

She giggled evilly at seeing my eyes widen at the discovery. “Trust me if I wanted tom you’d be dead.” She chirped quietly. “Now, come my ‘slave’. I have to show you off.”

‘That’s the Goddamned reason she didn’t dress up.’ I thought sourly as she dragged me out of the room, and into the hallway. After whole bunch of turns and, “Shit, I’m lost.” from Ninami, we made it to an open room where Izuna was facing madara and Madara was reading a scroll, waving off his concerned brother. I only heard a little.

“-but he needs more food, he is starving!”

“Then help him farm, Izuna. He is old and should allow people to help him.”

“He’s stubborn, just like you!” **  
**

“I’m not stubborn.”

Ninami scoffed, drawing both boy’s attention.

“Madara you are too selfish.” He glared at her, then narrowed his eyes at me. I cowered behind Ninami a little, not liking being seen.

“What the hell?” They asked in unisoin. Ninami looked back at me and then smiled brightly.

She ran behind me and pushed me forward yelling, “I can turn anything beautiful! I am a girl! Look at my work!”

Both boys’ mouths fell open a little at the sight of me.“Ninami, she’s not an animal.” Izuna scolded, not taking his eyes off of me, a light blush plastered on his face. I whimpered and looked away.

“I know. She agreed.”

I groaned in protest.

“Okay, so I didn’t say to this...”

Madara stayed silent, looking at me. They all were. Their eyes! I could feel them. Six eyes all looking at me. Ninami, fuming over her great work. Izuna, not sure what to think. And then Madara was confused and a little amused a light blush powered his cheeks as well.

“Ninami-than,” I started in a mumble. “Un brow meh.”

“What?” She asked like I was stupid.

“Un brow meh!” I growled, flapping my arms behind me back.

“Huh?”

“I think she is saying: Unbound me.” Madara said, taking his eyes off of my for a second to look at Ninami. I nodded shyly. She chuckled.

“As you wish.” She smiled a friendly smile, with a hint of evil intentions and I furrowed my eyebrows as she came closer.

“Ninami, don’t unbound her - she’s prisoner.” Madara reminded calmly, though you could feel the demand in his voice. Ninami’s eyebrows furrowed and she grabbed my arm and shoved me toward him. Izuna side stepped, letting me stumble and trip over my two feet, before stopping right in front of Madara, leaning forward, losing my balance quickly. I pulled at my arms to help me before I fell, but they were still tightly bound behind my back. I felt my heated face sprout into flames as I felt Madara place a hand on my shoulder and help me balance. He seemed so awkward doing so, his blush darkening as he steadied me and then sighed.

“You do it, then.” Ninami said behind me, startling me. I turned a little and the used her hip to powerfully knock me to the side and into Madara’s lap. I yelped, and Madara’s blush darkened even more.

“Ninami.” Me, Izuna and Madara scolded.

“I refuse to do it. A prisoner is a prisoner.”

“She’s a sexy prisoner. Those get points. Unbound her.”

“No.” Madara snapped.

“Ninami, what are you doing?” Izuna asked.

“Nothing,” She responded to Izuna. She looked at Madara. “Do it!”

“I refuse.” He said simply.

“You let me go.” She countered, putting her hands on her hips.

“You’re my friend.”

“She’s my friend.”

“She is a prisoner.” He reminded.

“A  _sexy_  prisoner.” She corrected, a smirk on her face as she said it. I felt my face burn more.

“Still a prisoner.”

“A _sexy_  prisoner that is my  _only_  friend.”

“You have us.”

“You’re like brothers.”

“We are all you need. You said so yourself.”

“I know, but she’s from my clan. She’s one of me!”

“What? Since when?”

“Since she was born, idiot.”

Madara paused. “Whatever.” He grumbled.

“Let her go.” Ninami ordered in a deadly tone. Madara sighed and undid my bound. As soon as my hands were free I glared at Ninami. “Hey, be thankful! I got you out! You’re free!” She said brightly grabbing my hand and pulling me up. She paused for a moment, shrugged and then hugged me tightly.

I heard Izuna chuckle and Madara’s features soften as Ninami’s behavior.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**_Two Years Later..._ **

Ninami sat down next to me with a sigh. “They’re doing it again.” She informed, a smile on her lips.

“What?” I asked, anger making me frustrated. And why was she smiling?!

“Yep.”

“No!” I whined, jumping up and turning to Ninami. I grabbed her arm and pulled on it. “They are going to break the down the forest! Remember last time!” Ninami paled and let me tug her, as she also remembered what had happened last time.

“Fuck! You ruined it! It’s not as funny!” She shouted, ripping her hand from mine and dashing back to the compound’s training grounds. I growled in frustration. It never was funny.

I trailed after Ninami, knowing exactly where we were going. I heard a growl as she cut through the busy street that was observing the two boys. I chuckled at the dirty look on her face as she passed the crowd of worried girls.

“Madara.” She growled, stepping in front of said man, who side stepped her and tried to hit Izuna who was right behind her.

“Not now Ninami, I have to kill this bastard.” He grunted as Izuna launched himself at his brother with a kunai draw, trying to cut him.

“Did you just blow me off? Bitch!” Ninami kicked Izuna in the side, earning a glare and a kick to the stomach. “Fuck!” She gasped and then everyone went silent as Izuna and Madara froze to stare at her, making sure they didn’t damage their ‘sister’.

After a moment or two Madara snapped his head to face Izuna. “You bastard look what you did!” With that Madara charged at him. I looked at Ninami as everyone’s eyes fell back onto Madara and Izuna. Their shouts and arguments just background now.

“Me? She hit me!” Izuna yelled. Ninami’s eye narrowed, and she placed a gentle hand on her lower ribs, wincing at the contact.

“She’s a girl!” Her eyes snapped open at Madara’s words, her mouth going into a line.

“So?” Hurt creased to her face for a second, then anger swept over it. She fumed silently. Like a ticking time bomb in a loud building. I felt panic squeeze my throat and I moved forward. She let her head fall.

“Ninami, let’s go.” I said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her tense.

“I’ll murder him.” She growled, her voice breaking a little. My eyebrows scrunched together. This wasn’t like her. Something was wrong.

“Ninami?” I asked, worry heavy in my voice.

“I’ll tell you later.” She said dryly.

“Tell me now.” I ordered. She looked to the side a little, her head still down.

“Come with me.” She grabbed my free hand and dragged me back to the house and into her bedroom.

“Okay now tell me.” I demanded, walking in and sitting on her bed, watching her shut the door behind us.

“It’s complicated.” She said dryly looking at me with her puffy eyes and a sad/angry frown.

“Why are you crying? What did Izuna do?” I asked anger bubble popping inside me stomach. I hated that I knew he was the only thing that could make Ninami cry now a days.

“Remember that mission I went on? You know the one where I was supposed to kill the Leader of the revolt group down south?” I nodded. She sniffed and crumble to my side. “Izuna went with me.” I nodded again. I already knew that. I think Madara didn’t know though. “He told me he loved me on the way there, but he got sidetracked and I was overpowered and taken.” My face fell, and I felt myself gawking at her.

“How? You are like a brick wall.”

She chuckled a little, and sniffed. “I was worn from the trip and silently over joyed at the news. So my guard was a little down.” I nodded, biting the inside of the corner of my lip.

“So what happened? Were they ninja?” Her eyes narrowed sadly.

“Yes,they told me that if I didn’t do what they wanted that would hurt Izuna. They knew where he was, what he was doing, why he was here - everything. Izuna was too distracted to notice I was gone.” My face darkened, as well as her’s.

“You don’t mean that, that happened, do you?” A tear brimmed her eyes, but she wiped it away.

“Ninami...” I sighed, my heart squeezing. I hugged her, almost crying myself.

“Don’t cry you wuss.” She snapped.

“Shut up. You need tears shed for you!” I embraced her again. “You poor thing.” I muttered.

“Don’t feel sorry for me! I did for him! For! Him! And do you see how he treats me?!”

“Ninami calm down.”

“I will not calm down, he doesn’t even know what I did. And he said he loves me. I feel terrible and relieved at the same time!” She hissed, a crack in her voice.

“Ninami, don’t try to make this more complicated. Just tell him. Does he know that you love him?” She nodded. “Then just make a move.”

She gave me a sour look. “You read to much. Stop going off what those stupid stories tell you.” I shrugged, ignoring the cruelness in her words.

“If it helps, I don’t see the problem.” I smiled innocently.

“Shut up.” She huffed, but couldn’t help but smile a little at me.

“You’re just on a run of mood swings.” I deadpanned.

“I fucking know!” i smiled for a moment, before my mind zapped to something.

My face paled a little. “Are you...?” I let the question hang in the air, and she caught on, her eyes going wide.

“No, that can’t be possible! That cannot happen!” She yelled. The thought of it made her feel sick inside, not because of the possible baby, but by the thought of being a mother. Tears brimmed her eyes and she wiped them away. “God...” she muttered, placing her face in her hands and laying down on the bed.

I chuckled in spite of the situation. “You’re such a mess.” She smiled weakly, breaking her left hand away from her face.

She nodded and chuckled replying, “I know.”

“So, are you going to tell him?”

“Do I have to?” I nodded. She sighed. “I don’t want to even think about it.”

“You do it or I will.” I warned. She scoffed.

“He would think your lying, then realize it could be possible-” I gave her a look, which she ignored. “- then run to me, ask, and then I don’t know what he would do after that...”

“It’s possible?”

“No, he would just think so.”

“You’re a bad liar.”

“So maybe we did something once or twice, we have been a couple for about two years!”

“I know. Keep your voice down.”

“Wait, are they still out there?” She paled.

I replied, “Yeah, I’ll deal with it. You’re not suitable for public.” She glared at me, but didn’t stop me from walking out of the door.

I marched down the street again. I looked around. Where was everyone? I turned a corner and frowned, deeply. There was a huge gap in the road. I felt a frustrated growl escape my lips and I facepalmed. “Those idiots!” I ran around the huge gap, which wasn’t easy considering it left about an inch of land between someone’s home, and the compound’s stone walls. “Madara-san! Izuna!” I called/yelled when I made it to the other side. I heard a cough from behind and turned around to see them weakly punching each other. Izuna was glancing at me.

“I won.” He said in a small voice. I narrowed my eyes.

“I won.” I snapped.

“You didn’t even-” Madara punch Izuna straight in the jaw with his last ounce of fighting power. He chuckled.

“I won-” My fist connected with the side of his face, snapping his head to the side, and making him fall to the ground.

“I won.” I snapped again. “Pathetic! You guys blew a hole in the middle of the road! How are people going to use it now! Stop fighting outside of the train ground.” I yelled, even though both boys were out cold. I sighed in frustration and pick up Izuna with a grunt. “Whatever, you’re both grounded.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Izuna mumbled. Wait, take that back, Izuna was just awaking.

“We’ll let Ninami decide that.” I muttered, walking away with him.

“What? Why?”

“She’ll tell you, I promise.”

“Okay.” Then there was nothing. I detoured around the area to our home and dumped him in the living room, calling for Ninami and then leaving for Madara.

I detoured around again, not liking what I saw when I got back. Madara was leaning against the wall, softly snoring with a girl hovering over him, his face him her hands. She was wearing a baggy dark blue shirt with the Uchiha Crest on it, and some simple black shorts. Her hair was pulled back, and hanging freely over her shoulder. ‘Wow, my punches have been getting better.’ I thought since he was still asleep even when that girl was messing with him. She giggled slightly and started to lean him in closer to herself like he was a doll.

“Hey.” I growled lowly, gaining her attention. She froze, and I saw her gulp. “Get away from him.” She glanced my way and some worry seemed to go away.

“Oh it’s you. Why should I? He’s so cute when he’s asleep.”

“Leave him alone.”

“No.” She said, not seeming to care about my words.

“Now, before I kill you.” She gave me a look that said: I dare you. I growled and reached into my pack for a kunai. I slide it out of it’s pouch and narrowed my eyes. “Now.” Her Sharingan flickered on.

“Get away from me.” Madara growled sleepily, pushing the woman away. He stood up and looked at me, giving me a forced smile. “Saiyami-san.” He looked at the woman. “You.” Then towards me. He stopped to whisper in my ear, “Punch me in the face one more time and declare winner, again, and I’ll hurt you.” I shivered. I hated when he sounded serious. My eyes followed him for a little, then snapped back to the other girl, who wasn’t there anymore. I looked side to side and up to down, but she was gone. Seemed weird to me, but I didn’t think too much on it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I cracked my eyes open as the door slammed open.

“Saiyami, wake up.” Madara ordered rudely.

“I am.” I said weakly, snuggling under the thin sheet that was just so cool.

Then he ripped the sheet off of me. I sat up and quickly wrapped my arms around my bare legs. I glared at him.

“Yes?” I asked.

“Breakfast is ready.” He said glancing at my sleeping attire. A bra and tiny shorts. It was summer. A very light blush powdered his face and he retreated out of the room.

“Kirian never did that.” I muttered, feeling my heart sink. I hadn’t seen or heard from him in years, yet sometimes I felt like he never left, and others I was depressed just by the thought of him leaving.

I never even looked for him.

Ninami came in and I groaned. She looked my way and narrowed her eyes. “Shut up, and wake up. We’re going on a mission.” I sighed, and she stomped a foot, making me look at her in question. “I didn’t even explain damnit. Am I that bad?” I nodded.

“Go away.” I hissed.

“No, grumpy wake up.” She looked over me. “And put on some clothes, God woman.” I looked down.

“Hmm, I forgot I wore this to bed.”

“Yeah, great, now about the mission, it’s a mission that Izuna assigned me and you. We are to find the reason you are suddenly so depressed. I said it was because you had to see Madara this morning, that said, Madara hit me, then Izuna hit Madara, so I slapped them both.” I smiled. 

“More like I was woken up by him, then he saw me in my underwear, and now I am doomed.” I said shifty around over the sheets, and stretching.

“Doomed?” She questioned. I looked down at the bed and smirked.

“Oh look, mission complete. I found what I had been missing.”

Ninami looked down over me. “What?”

“Ah, bed. I have missed you.” I cried, shoving me face in the pillow and snuggling in the bed.

“Get your ass up!” Ninami yelled.

“No...”

“Now!” She exclaimed, pulling on my arm. I snatched it back.

“Leave me alone.”

“Madara! Saiyami won’t get up!”

I heard footsteps and my body tensed.

“Ninami, you jerk!” I hissed, hopping out of bed, just to dive back in and under the covers just as I heard to door open.

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Then go away.”

“But, I‘ll help.”

“Don’t touch me.”

“I annoys me that she thinks I can’t hear her.”

“I know you can hear me.”

“Anyway what should I do?”

“Don’t do anything.”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“Okay then.”

I heard footsteps advance to the bed and I glared at the thin sheet, and gripped in it, thinking he was going to rip it off me, but instead he sat on me. “Get off me fattie!” I yelled.

“So where is she?”

“Under you.”

“I don’t see her.”

“That’s the point.”

“Why is there a lump on the bed?”

“Because you sitting on her.”

“Who?”

“Saiyami.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah.”

I groaned trying to breath.

“Fat ass! Get off!” I yelled irritably.

“Me fat? I’m lighter than you.”

“I can’t say I agree!”

“You being the one on bottom.”

“Get off of me!”

“Why?”

“I’m awake! I’m dying.”

“Don’t fall asleep.”

“I’ll hit you.”

“How?”

“Simple.”

“Explain.”

I sighed and shifted under him, making him fall, though I got caught in the sheets.

“So simple.” He mocked.

“Shut up.”

“Why?”

I didn’t respond.

I growled as I roll on the bed trying to get out.

“Is it harder that you thought?” He asked, I could just picture his with his arms crossed across his chest, and an amused look on his handsome face.

“No dip! Help me!”

“Why?”

“Please?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m stuck.”

“It’s good to admit those things.”

“Whatever.”

“Where are you anyway?” He asked, his hands roaming around the sheet, not touching the private parts.

“I’ll start singing so you can find my head.”

“No.” I felt a little offend by his tone. “Just keep talking.”

“That’s easy.”

His hands went from my left arm, to my stomach to my right arm to my right shoulder to my neck and to my face. He slapped his hand down on it and ruffled my face.

“See, I found it, and all you have to do was talk.”

“Fuck. You.”

“Don’t you want my help?”

“No, but I need your help.”

“Say please.”

“Please.” I said in a monotone, not really caring.

“Well since you said it so nicely.” He replied sarcastically, tugging on one side of the sheet. I stuck my left arm out and smiled, pulling the thin sheet away from my body. My hair was a mess, covering my face and moved it all back. I looked up at Madara, about to say ‘thank you’, but his shirtless figure made me stop. I saw him look away, the same light blush was back.

“Why are you shirtless?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I asked first.” I said smartly. He glanced at me, probably seeing my light blush as well, even though I put on an I-know-I-won smile.

“I was getting ready to take a shower. You?”

“I just woke up.” I said dismissively, waving him off. I looked around with a yawn, trying not to look at his bare chest, with sexy abs, and a perfect frame. “Where’s Ninami?”

“She’s getting ready for that mission.”

“Oh yeah. Boo. Do I have to go?” He sighed and nodded, getting off the bed and walking out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I cursed as Ninami came in my room, again.

“HURRY UP!” She yelled.

“Please, don’t rush me.” I snapped, my eyes narrowed and my firey red hair

“You have been in here for hours!”

“Well then stop showing up every five minutes.”

“Hey! This time I waited six this time.” She defended lamely, trying to get me to lighten up. She walked over and stuffed a couple of  _flashy_  clothes in my bag and I stared at her. “What?” She looked to the side a little, her beautiful blue eyes had a glint of playfulness in them.

“Get that crap out of my bag.” I ordered reaching for the flashy clothes.

She slapped my hand away, “Stop it.”

I gave her a look. “Me? I didn’t do anything, get those... clothes... out of my bag.”

“No.”

“Yes, they take up room.”

“That’s the point.” She said like it was obvious.

I narrowed my eyes, giving up. “Jerk.”

“I know.” She said waving me off.

I growled a little, and shot her a playful look as well. “So tell me, is there a reason for these clothes?” 

“Yeah, to get you laid.” She said bluntly. My mouth fell open and she let out a loud, “HA”. “No, not really stupid.” My mouth slowly closed.

“Okay then, losing that isn’t something I would joke about.” I said giving her a sour look. She rolled her eyes.

“You’re growing up, you will one day.”

“Speaking of growing, did you tell him?”

“No.”

“And, why not?”

“I just couldn’t. Don’t pressure me. I can’t handle things like this.”

“Whatever. You can’t hide it forever, my future fatass.”

“Shut up!”

I laughed, “I’ll help. I have read a lot about that kind of thing.”

She flinched, “Ew. Why?”

“Because, one day I want children. I don’t know with who, but I do want them, believe it or not.” Ninami nodded.

“I don’t really want kids, but I refuse to lose this one.”

“Good girl.”

“Shut the hell up and pack!”

“How long are we going to be gone?”

“I don’t know... a month, or two...”

“Ninami! That’s too long.”

“It’s fine. Nothing is happening right now, and there is word around that we have won a little more land. It’s all good.”

I sighed, I just hope you’re right, because I wouldn’t want to be dragged into that. It would make things horrible. I hate killing. It’s so hard...”

“I don’t agree, it’s easy to kill idiots.”

“Yeah, but what about the smart ones?”

“True.”

I sighed and finished packing silently, and then we left. Of course Ninami hugged Izuna like a doll and did the same to Madara while I just hugged them both, not really squeezing the boys.

“BYE!!” Ninami called at she jumped on the compound’s wall, me following closely behind her, and then shooting into the forest. I shook my head and flashed the boys one last smile before shooting after her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

We walked around for days until we came upon a small town. The town looked simple and bland, but it excited Ninami and me. We have no idea why, it just did. Though, maybe it was the fact that we could act like normal people, and no one would shun us.

We soon got settled in and everyone welcomed us. It seemed like they hadn’t seen a new face in a while and they liked us. It was comforting to know that Ninami was accepted more here and there instead of just in our little circle of ‘family’. I smiled as a young woman offered us a room.

“Of course, we already thank you for your hospitality.” I said kindly, following the woman.

_**Two Months later...** _

Ninami stepped through the Uchiha’s gate, looking around for Izuna. She didn’t want to explain the growth in her stomach. She knew he’d joke about her getting fat, and that is when she would need to tell him. But she couldn’t.

Saiyami wrapped an arm around Ninami’s shoulder saying, “Don’t worry. It’s a good time to tell him anyway.”

“Saiyami, you don’t get it.” Ninami snapped. Saiyami rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I do. You just don’t like me because I understand better than you.” She bragged.

“I don’t want to do it.” She whined softly in Saiyami’s  ear. “I don’t want to tell him.”

“He’ll live.” She assured

“But Madara will kill me.” She hissed.

“I will have to sure he doesn’t then, won’t I?” Saiyami calmly stated, stepping in front of Ninami.

“You’re getting nervous, and I don’t like it.”

“Well, I have a good fucking reason.” She grumpily informed.

“I know, I really do.” Saiyami sighed and hugged the girl. “I’ll help if you want. I know they won’t hurt you.”

“Madara will want blood.” Ninami whispered, a deep sadness in her voice.

“Oh sweetie, that’s just him.” Saiyami said, trying to lighten the mode.

“I know, I know.” Ninami laughed. “But maybe he possibly might not want my babe...” She trailed off, looking in the distance behind me. “Gotta go!” She yelled in the red head’s ear, and then took off.

Saiyami stood there dazed a little. “What?” She mumbled, shaking her head at the spot where Ninami used to be. **  
**

**Saiyami’s POV-  
**

“Saiyami.” A deep, smooth voice greeted. I matched the owner of the voice and got nervous. Why of all people did Madara have to show up?

“Hi.” I said quickly, her eyes going a little wide. “Whatcha doin?”

“Why are you acting like that?” He asked casually, walking around to face me.

I looked to the side and squeaked, “Nothing! I mean no reason.”

“You a bad liar.” He deadpanned. I turned to face him giving him a blank look.

“Am I?” I asked in a serious monotone, that was quickly broken by a smile, that I couldn’t keep down. I just wanted to hug him!

He nodded. “Pretty much.”

I rolled my eyes informing him, “You couldn’t tell if I was lying even if the lie slapped you in the face.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you really so sure about that? I mean, I have known you for a long time, Saiyami. It would only be natural to be able to tell if you’re lying. Plus from being around you for awhile you notice small things, like finger twitches, smiles fading slowly, and also the tone in your voice.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, giving him a questioning look. “Are you saying you watch me? You little stalker.”

 

He sighed loudly. “No, that’s not what I was implying, try to understand.”

“Oh, I do, I just don’t get it.” I said sadly.

“Get what?”

“Well, I haven’t seen you in months and yet, you don’t even really say hello.”

“I said your name.”

“Well, still.”

He paused for a moment and I crossed my arms and looked away.

“Hello...?” He tried. I looked at him as if he had done something stupid, and he gave me a smug smirk.

“Well, it doesn’t matter now, stupid.” I sighed as his smirk faded a little, but not all of the way. I stepped forward slowly, so I could grab his wrist. “Come on, I want to find the others.”

“Well, speaking of others, why did Ninami run off when she saw me?” He asked, letting me drag him down the street. I shrugged.

“I think she said something about having to use the restroom.” I lied easily.

“Oh...” He said softly, not sure what else to say to that.

‘Told ya you wouldn’t notice if I lied to you.’ I thought in a bittersweet tone.

“So,” I started “Where is Izuna?”

“He’s helping Kai, but he’ll be done soon.”

“Oh, that’s good. Did you plan on meeting up with him, or should we go back to the house?”

“Back to the house.”

“Ah, well, come on. I’m excited, even if you’re not. I missed both of the boys.”

‘As well as I miss Kirian...’ I thought bitterly, my cheery face downcasting a little.

“What’s wrong?” Madara asked, falling into my steps.

“Well... nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Saiyami,” Madara started, a demanding edge to his voice. “What is it.”

I sighed, my face going back to cheery, even though there was a thick feeling my my stomach. “I am just a little tired, Ninami wouldn’t let me rest the whole time, so it was kind of tiring.” I laughed a little. I shook my head and began to drag him so more so he couldn’t see my deep frown that formed like the dropping of bricks.

As I dragged him, the heaviness in my heart lifted a little and I smiled easier.

I pulled him through the house’s door front door, down the maze of hallways I had gotten used to, and into the living room. I dragged him near the couch, and let go of his arm, motioning him to sit.

He did so and I plopped down next to him. I leaned back and sighed.

“Sitting is nice.” I whispered, earning a chuckle from the Uchiha.

“So,” He paused, and I could picture the heisitantion on his face. “You, were lazy the whole time?”

“Yep!” I chirped. I heard him sigh. “Hey, don’t judge, I am healed.”

“You were injured?” My body stiffened at his tone. I cracked an eye open to see his face. He was watching me carefully, looking for a scar of something.

I chuckled weirdly, “No, it was a metephor.”

His gaze soften to his normal one that wasn’t so protective.

“Good.” He mumbled. I shrugged in agreement.

“So, are we just going to sit here the whole time?” I asked, my head rolling so I could see his cute face.

“What do you mean? Would you like to talk?” He asked politely, uncertainty clear in his soft voice.

He sat back, body forward.

“Yeah,” I nodded, “So, what did you boys do while we were gone?”

“The normal.” He answered nonchalantly.

“Good, I guess.”

“I guess, but it was kind of boring, if I say so myself.”

“If it’s so boring, then why do you do it.”

His eyes turned my way.

“Because, I’m the new leader.”

I nodded, then my eyes lite up, and I turned to him beaming.

“Oh my God! That’s amazing!” I said happily. he smile lightly.

“I still have some adjusting to do before I can say it’s amazing.” He stated.

I looked at him, my eyes scanning his face and said, “You looked tired.” He scoffed.

“I am.”

“Oh, you can go to sleep, I wouldn’t mind. I promise. I wouldn’t want you to be sleepy while I talk to you, plus I might go to sleep as well.” I sighed and a yawn wheezed passed my lips, making me chuckle a little. “See?” He snickered softly and nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back. I did the same, a pleasent smile on my face.

Before I knew it, I was snoring and very comfortable. **  
**

**XxX  
**

I opened my eyes as someone whispered. The room was dim and I couldn’t see much, but I could make out two figures. I didn’t react in anyway, knowing it was Ninami, and...Izuna. i yawned and went back to cuddling with the snuggly object that I had stuffed my face in. i heard Ninami squeal lightly and my snuggler groaned and shifted a little. I moaned in disagreement and shifted as well. I felt my snuggler tense and squeezed it a little, to try and get it soft again.

“Umm....” The snuggler went.

I groaned, not want to be talk to. “Go away.” I snapped.

“Umm...”

I sighed, “Shut up.”

“Umm, Saiyami.” I growled and looked up.

“What?” I asked grumpily. I looked around and then at my snuggler.

It had a face. It was one that looked like Madara, but I would never do that. There was a nice warmth coming from the snuggler that I didn’t want to give up. The comfort my snuggler gave me was nice. I didn’t want to move.

“Could you please get off of me?” The snuggler asked.

“Never.” I whispered, snuggling more into the snuggler.

“Saiyami, off.” There was another giggle.

“No, shut up!” I stuffed my face into something soft and kind of firm, but I liked that it was firm. I sighed. “This smells like flowers.” I leaned into it more with the side of my head and took another whiff. “Ahh.” I breathed.

The object stiffened again and I pounded my head on it a little, trying to soften it. It did softened and turned even warmer.

“Saiyami,” Ninami cooed, grabbing me by the waist and ripping me away from my snuggler.

“NOOOO!” I whined, fake crying a little. Ninami laughed.

“Well, she never has been easy to wake up.” I threw my arms out in front of me.

“I...can’t reach....snuggler...” My voice got softer and more strained as I spoke. I moaned and gave up, flopping on the floor.

“Saiyami get up.” Ninami ordered, kicking my side.

“Go away, I’m hibernating.” I mumbled, snuggling into the hardwood floor.

“If you were hibernating, then you wouldn’t be able to talk.” Ninami retorted.

I heard a sigh from the couch area and then soft footsteps that were coming towards me. I stiffened a little, and then froze, suddenly a little more awake, when someone picked me up like I was nothing.

“I’ll take her to her room.” Madara spoke tiredly. I took a deep breath in and notice he smelled like the snuggler. I snuggled closer, accepting his natural warmth. A ripple went through his body as he chuckled a fondly at my movement, but I didn’t mind it.

Soon enough we were to my room where it was fairly cold. I clung to Madara’s neck, not wanting him to let go of me.

“Warm,” I mumbled, squeezing him. I sighed.

“Saiyami let go.” Madara ordered faintly, no sense of power behind it.

“No, snuggle.” I spat sleepily, resting my head on his face. I heard him sigh and give in, leaning down, and climbing over me, then flopping down beside me. I sighed and snuggled closely to him. He chuckled and did that same. I felt a smile spread on my lips as I inhaled his scent unintentionally. I licked my lips, then fell back asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I woke up feeling refreshed as dim moonlight shined lazily through the window, lighting the bland room very poorly. I sighed, thankful for no bright lights and closed my eyes. I snuggled back into someone.

“Hmm,” I moaned, putting my face in the crook of his neck. His hips shifted a little and he wrapped a single arm around my waist, pulling me forward into him. My eyes shot open, and I flinched at our closeness. Madara’s grip only tightened. “Madara,” I hissed, nudging him a little. “Madara, wake up.” I paused. “Madara, you’re hurting me.” I lied, but his eyes slid open, and he released me, scooting back a little.

“Sorry,” He mumbled turning, stuffing his face into his arm. “Morning.” I saw him relax a little, falling back to sleep.

“Morning.” I said cautiously, looking at him. He seemed so casual sharing a bed with me. Wait… Why was he in bed with me? I tired to think of the last place I had been. Well, we had both been on the couch. So we must have fallen asleep and then... Well it doesn’t matter, as long as I am comfortable. I sighed and laid my head back down, letting sleep fog over my brain.

**Madara’s POV-**

My eyes peeled open in the sunlight. I winced as it burned and stung my eyes. My pupils adjusting to the brightness, but I decided to reclose my eyes instead. I felt the warmth of a body pressing to me and slowly opened my eyes back up to see a familiar head of red hair. I felt my eyebrows rise groggily, and I was instantly up out of the bed, walking around the frame and towards the door. I didn’t want to leave her hanging, but if she didn’t see me when she woke up, then maybe she would think it was a dream.

I briskly walked out from the room. I needed fresh clothes. I needed an energetic Ninami to come squealing down the hall, not a sobbing one on the couch.

“Ninami,” I said. She gasped and sniffed, looking up at me, wiping her tears away. I opened my mouth to speak but she wouldn’t let me.

“It’s not weak for a girl to cry, asshole.”

“…I wasn’t going to say that…”

“Fucking liar.”

“Damn, you caught me.”

“Stop trying to lighten the mood it’s not working. And, I don’t want to tell you.”

I sighed; women were always so blunt in this house. “I’m not going to make you.” She got up and left the room. “I’ll just see what it is myself.” I muttered, standing up and walking out into the hallway. I made a couple of maze like turns before stopping at a door. Saiyami’s room. I opened it softly and looked at the red head still sleeping.

“Nom-nom-nom.” She whispered faintly. I scoffed slightly. She always was so childish when she was sleepy, or asleep.

“Saiyami,” I called. She sniffed and her body froze. “Wake up.”

“I’m awake?” She asked sleepily.

I sighed, a smile faintly on my lips. “Apparently, you’re talking. You have to open your eyes and look at me.” She rolled over, tangling herself in the covers.

“Better?” She asked bitterly.

“Saiyami, wake up, please.”

She furrowed her brows at my soft tone and she sat up quickly, stroking her hair away from her face and gave me her full attention. “What? Is something wrong?” She asked, starting to stand.

“Yeah, do you know what’s wrong with Ninami?”

Saiyami stiffened, clearing her throat. “She has... womanly problems. Something you wouldn’t understand. It’s really something I even find hard to process.”

“What?”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t get it.” I said slowly.

“Well, that’s the point. As a guy, you’re not supposed to.” She said to me bluntly.

I thought about it, but then decided not to overthink it and just stuck with what Saiyami was telling me. I already knew if there was really anything extremely wrong with Ninami, she would tell me. I nodded, “Fine.”

She smiled and nodded back sitting on the bed. “So…can I go to sleep now?”

“Um… No, get your ass up.” I scoffed at her.

“Meanie...”

I rolled my eyes. “Grow up, Saiyami.”

She gave me a sour look, waving me off. “I don’t have to for awhile. I’m not that old.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Why are you talking like an old woman then?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess when me or Ninami are tired we feel old and lazy.” She admitted, lying down on the bed. “Night!” She chirped.

I narrowed my eyes. “Get up! Come on," I smiled fainstly continueing, "I'll make you breakfast," I joked.

“Go to hell.” She muttered.

“Already been there.” I mocked, crossing my arms.

“Screw you.” She grunted.

“Never.” I smirked.

“Grow up.” She spat.

“I could say the same to you.” I cooed.

“Already been over that Madara-kun. Very nice for you not to bring it up again.” She replied. I nodded. I sat on the bed next to her, leaning back on my arms casually.

“Like always, because I’m a nice guy.”

“Ha! You wish.”

“Are you saying I’m not?” I mocked, acting that I was hurt.

“What? I never said that.” I leaned in close to her as she sat up glaring lightly at me.

“Are you sure?” I whispered, a hint of a smirk in my tone.

She nodded with a childish grunt. “Of course.” Her voice when she tried to be serious with this much sleepiness hitting her was a little higher than usual and cute.

“Hm, really?” I drew out my words. She leaned in as well, setting her head down on my shoulder. She yawned.

“Yep, but right now…I’m tired, shut the hell up. You're just proving my point.” She snapped softly, her eyes closing. She sighed and leaned against me fully. I hummed and wiped a stand of hair from her face, making her frown. Her left eye opened slightly. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“Shh,” I whispered, smiling at her. “You’re cute when you’re quiet.”

She scoffed, but a small smile graced her face. “But, I’m sexy when I speak,” She countered. I felt a sigh escape my lips. “Ha, I win, you can’t deny it!” She whispered happily, her eyes now closed again.

“Ha! You wish,” I joked. “You can’t deny I’m sexy 24/7.”

“Yes I can,” She retorted, then paused for a second. “You’re adorable when you sleep.” She cooed silently. This statement took me by surprise, but I didn’t let it show very much on my face.

“Really?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and cockily smirking. “Do you watch me as I sleep?”

“You were in bed with me this morning. I don’t know why, you’ll tell me later, but I woke up to your cute face.” She snickered. “You make the cutest little faces.”

“Thank you.” I chimed.

“Welcome.” She breathed. She scooted closer to me, her head now temporarily off my shoulder, then we were thigh to thigh, and she rested her mop of red hair down again.

Even though her hair was messy and tangled it was cute and fiery. She was leaning against me fully, her body pressed against mine, but she was so obvious to how this made me a little...uncomfortable? Yeah, but then again it was also comfortable. Something was building inside me; I felt hot.

Saiyami, she was beautiful and laying with me that I tried to control my damn emotions but I then brushed her red bangs back away from her forehead and…  kissed it. She opened her eyes immediately when my lips met contact with her forehead, suddenly wide awake.

“What was that?” She asked, almost sounding angry.

“A kiss.”

“What was it for?”

“You must have not been listening to me once again… I said you’re cute when you’re quiet.”

She blushed just slightly and I took that opportunity to pull her up onto me more. She was laying atop of me, us eye to eye. Our noses brushing against each other’s. I smirked, bringing my lips in closer to her. I then stopped teasing and kissed her lips, kiss got deeper and deeper to where she wasn’t shocked by the kiss anymore but enjoying it. She moaned, only making me want to hear more. Her moan was soft and a bit of a sigh, but so damn fiery. As soon as it left her lips I felt her face heat a little.

I then tugged at her bra strap and she chewed on my lip. “This confirms it, you are a bad boy.” She snickered.

“I’ll do my best to be good.” I eyed her devilishly. She knew what I wanted, knew what she wanted. I played with her bra strap, and she eyed my hand evilly. So I took it away from her strap and took off my own shirt.

Her eyes grew wide and I noticed her staring at my chest and abs. I took hold of both her cheeks and kissed her. “Oh, Saiyami…” I whispered, breathing on her neck. Pressed this close to her made me fel couragous to take it farther, and her holding the outer part of my thigh, restrained me only a bit. I rolled my hips up into hers and she liked when I hit that certain spot. She moaned the same moan, again making her face heat more at the foreign sound and feeling.

I then grabbed her and rolled her to her back, quickly she was shocked that she was now below me. I rolled my hips into her again. She moaned again. “Like that?” I asked.

“Not really…” she smirked. She then took her gentle hand and idly played with my pant zipper. Not pulling it down like my mind begged her to do. She kept caressing me, teasing me and a gruff moan whimpered past my lips.

“Like that?” she asked.

“Not really…” I smirked.

“Fucking liar," she spat, smirking at me.

“I know you’re thinking of me fucking you though,” I breathed. She snickered.

“I  _know_  you’re thinking about fucking me… you better make love to be, Uchiha or else say goodbye to the very thing that even makes you a man,” she threatened, no real threat behind it.

“Of course,” I mumbled. I grinned and kissed her lips again. A gentle kiss this time instead and that was the key, she pulled down my pants zipper.

**Saiyami's POV-**

I sighed, putting on my clothes.

I looked back at Madara, who was doing the same. “Remind me to ask for you personally to give a wake up call.”

He gave me a knowing look, “Whatever you say. That wasn’t...planned.”

“Lies," I said playfully. "you enjoyed it.”

“Never said I didn’t,” he whispered huskily. He smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

I smiled a little, pulling away just a tad to plant a small peck on his lips. “Good.” He scoffed lightly, getting up.

“I have paperwork to do.”

“So you’ll be in your room, or office?”

“Um, room, I’m not ready for the office. I think I will need more time adjusting to this, leadership.”

I nodded, “Alright, that’s understandable. Just call if you need me. Ninami said last night she was going to go shopping today.”

“Izuna is training with Kai’s daughter, Lin.”

“Ooh, Ninami might get jealous.”

“Why?” He asked cluelessly.

I gave him a look. “They’re in love, duh. Can’t you tell? It’s simple to see.” I sighed. “Maybe it’s only easy to me because I’m a girl...” He shrugged, leaning down and pressing his forehead to mine.

“Either way, thank you for letting me know.” He said devilishly. I gave him a forced frown, even though I wanted to smile at his tone.

“So,” I started, eyeing him. “Are you going to do something about it?

“No,” He answered truthfully. “I don’t wish to interfere with that."

I nodded to him giving him a happy smirk, “Good.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Madara knocked on my door, stepping in. "Saiyami, I have some bad news." He informed. I sat up tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

"What is it?"

"The senju have declared war." I gasped and shot out of bed.

"What?!" I grabbed his shoulders. "Are you lying? Don't lie!" He gave me a serious look.

"I would never lie about war." He snapped softly. I pouted a little, sitting on my bed.

"I guess it was coming, huh?" I asked, kicking at the ground.

I should have known that things weren't always going to be at least a little peacefully. I sighed, putting on my armor. It waa very heavy, which made it hard to move in, but was very helpful. War had been dragging on for a week and it was kind of depressing.

People were dead, and lying face down in the blood stained dirt. It was scarring, and slowly eating away at me and Ninami. She gave me a distantly look as she entered my room and turned around, wanting me to tighten her chest guard.

"Thanks." She muttered, giving me a nod as I finished. She walked out of my room soundlessly.

The saddest thing was, Madara was making her go to war, but even when I talked to her about it, she wouldn't let me tell Madara she was pregnant.

"It's none of his business." She had snapped.

"But-"

"No buts Saiyami. I will fight until I can't fight no more."

I gave her a pissed off look, snarling, "Then expect me right there beside you, fighting off anyone who decides to come near you."

She stared into my eyes before nodding, a smirk on her face. "Their funeral."

"You better fucking believe it."

She sighed, trying to lighten my pissy mood. "Well, on the bright side you still suck at cussing."

"Fuck you." I snapped.

She gasped a little, tilting her head to the side a little, her eyes narrowing playfully. "Never." I flicked her off and shoved her away a little.

"Get out of here before I paint your brains on the wall."

I thought back to that conversation. Wasn't she going to try to stay alive for that baby, regardless of the father? I bit my lip and sighed.

"At least Madara let me stay near Ninami." I thought of all of the people I had killed protecting the Uchiha. No one would protect me or Ninami. Everyone would protect their loved ones, the younger ones, and the older ones, but no one would protect the leaders. The leaders, Madara and Izuna, didn't help anyone but their assigned teammates for the day, and that was alright with me, but it probably hurt Ninami.

I thought of how things would go today. I had kind of a queasy feeling instead of an energetic need to kill like most. I sighed in disgust, people had no morals in war, it was disgusting, and downgrading.

"Why aren't you ready?" Madara asked softly from the door. I didn't jump like usual, and looked at him.

"I need help, just with the chest piece." I answered, looking down a little as he came over and started to

"Saiyami," He whispered. "Don't die out there today, okay? I have a bad feeling."

"You too?" I asked, turning to him as he tied off the last string.

"Yeah, something seems wrong. I already told Izuna, but he just said I'm getting paranoid." I raised an eyebrow.

"I agree." I said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It will be fine, though. You're watching Izuna and he is watching you. Same with me and Ninami, we're fine." I assured. He nodded hesitantly. "I promise, Madara." I said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. He looked in my eyes, trying to confirm it, not trusting me tone, but reluctantly he nodded.

"Fine, but if you die," He warned. "I won't be at your funeral."

I smirked, "I can't have that. So I must not die today. Maybe I'll go back and die yesterday." He frowned, "You can't do that can you?" I shook my head, smiling softly, and kissing him quickly.

"You get a longer one if you don't die today." I called, running out of the room to go get Ninami so we could leave for battle.

I spotted her in the kitchen and walked over to her. She scrambled some eggs in the pan.

"Morning." She yawned. I nodded and took a late from the cabinet, letting her stack the eggs on my plate.

"Thank you."

She grunted in reply and looked at the door as Izuna walked in. He took my plate and nodded to us both before leaving.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

Ninami shrugged. "War makes you different."

"I guess..." **  
**

I stood behind Ninami as we watched the front rows get hammered. I gulped hating the sounds of painful screams. My heart ached as the row before Ninami shot out and starting attacking. Then Ninami shot off and I waited a moment before joining her, not letting her out of my sight or away from my side.

She glanced at me, watching as a man readied to strike. I nodded and we went back to back - something no one else was doing.

"Ninami, right." I said bluntly. She nodded and swung the tanto from her side and sliced the arm of a man. Blood oozed from his arm and he stepped back, glaring at her. She then jumped, sword ready and started swinging with grace I never knew she had. She cut his arms, legs and chest, easily.

"He wasn't even a ninja." Ninami grunted in disgust. "Saiyami, left." I felt my eyes dart to the left to see a blade a foot away. I jumped back, dodging it and turned slightly on my right foot, kicking the man in the chest sending him back into others that were coming to get us. Ninami shot a punch at a man, getting kneed in the side. She grunted on impact and broke the man's neck.

I slid under the closing in swords, cutting both men in the legs with my kunai, making them fall hard to the ground.

"Behind you!" Ninami shouted. I sniffed, feeling a heaviness in my heart, then ducked, dodging the kunai that was flung at my head. I didn't want to use my forbidden jutsu, but I mean what's war without cheaters?

I made a couple of fast, foreign handsigns, then had my hands land in the tiger. I blew on my fingers and watched as the men's souls chipped in half and blew away, into mine, many falling paralyzed onto the blood stained dirt.

It stunned him to lose himself and he stopped a second too long as Ninami swung and sliced his throat, spraying blood everywhere. I hopped up and decided no more clan war continued on until something happened. I had dirt and blood smeared on my face, sweat damped my clothes and made me smell badly.

Yet, they were still coming. New waves of Senju, refusing to die. I stabbed one in the arm, then another in the leg, stopping myself from stabbing the next.

I could tell it was a girl. She was shorter than me, with dark long hair that extended out of her helmet. She swung at me, but I dodged easily. She wasn't a ninja. She wasn't trained in fighting. I furrowed my eyebrows and and snapped her arm. She screamed and fell miserably to the ground. I left her like that.

Even if this was war, I wasn't going to take the life of an untrained kid.

I kneeled down and I grabbed her hair, dragging her with me. many people tried to stop me, but Ninami slaughtered them. As soon as I got into the edge of the battlefield I got on my knees next to her and roughly grabbed her arm. I painfull popped it back into place and then stood, taking her helmet with me as I did.

"Thank-" My knee connected with her face with the snap of a bone. She gasped and whimpered.

"Leave, before I kill you." I said coldly.

She looked speechless and nodded quickly. She bolted up and ran into the forest.

"Saiyami, what the hell did you just do?" Ninami scolded.

"Shut up Ninami, she was little girl."

"Fuck that, this is war."

"No, fuck you." I growled, taking out my sword and hopping back into battle. SHe ducked, giving me room to slice the enemy's throat. I took the shot and quickly back flipped away from flying ninja stars.

I grabbed my sword and walked forward a little, defending myself from a crazy looking man.

"Bring it bitch!" He cried, then I stabbed him in the side, bringing him down instantly.

"AHHHH!" A female voice cried. My heart skipped in my chest as Ninami screamed. I turned around.

Screams of pain echoed through the field, making my blood run cold and I pushed Ninami back behind me as the enemy smirked, all charging at us, abandoning their current opponent.

"Ninami, run!" I yelled, drawing a kunai and fending off two men. I used my other hand to grab his weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai, slicing his throat, I took the dead man's sword, slicing open four men's chests, their inside sliding out slowly. I stepped back in front of Ninami. "Goddamnit go!" I yelled, shoving her back.  
A kunai connected with my shoulder blade, splattering blood over the side of Ninami's face. She pulled me down, dodging another kunai, shoving me behind her.

"Stay back." She ordered, whipping out her katana and going into a fight with multiple men. I watched in amazement as she fought them skillfully. She was careful with her strikes, her eyes darting from side to side, following the movements in a rush.

One man down.

Three men down.

She was just going in a full out slaughter.

Five men down.

A kunai stabbed deep in my back. Making me jump and jolt forward to my knees. I felt blood rise slowly in my throat, making me cough.

Ninami glanced at her before a sword shot through her stomach.

Right through her grow, developing baby.

"NOOOO!" I cried, clutching the ground in front of me, trying to stay up. I tried to get up, but was beat back down. Men circled around her and her screams of pain traveled painfully to my ears. "NINAMI!" I cried, men circling around me as well, beating me, and stabbing my arms.

Then it was all gone.

Everything was black.

Nothing could be heard.

Nothing could be seen.

It was just black...

Third Person

Madara and Izuna saw from the corner of their eyes the frozen Uchiha watching something.

They couldn't put their finger on it why that had happened but they, couldn't stop fighting now.

"Madara," Izuna grunted. "Something's wrong."

Madara nodded, knowing.

Though neither could go and help, or see what it was, but both got a dark tight feeling in their stomachs.

Madara used his fan to block the offended and cut the man's throat with his swords. Izuna doing the same.

They glanced at the scene in front of them. Uchiha were retreating, without orders, as well as the Senju. It didn't make sense.

Then they saw the problem.

Two figures were lying face down in the dirt, bloodied and bruised, so badly you could see it clearly from their distance.

"Madara, is that..."

Madara answered the unasked question. "Yes."

Both shot forward, reaching the girls in seconds.

They were mangled and one wasn't breathing.

Saiyami's breath came out as light pants getting lighter and litter. Ninami's chest wasn't moving and her eyes weren't blinking.

"No..." Izuna breathed, falling to his knees, scooping Ninami in his arms. He pulled her bloodied body closer to him, not caring about the blood that soaked and stained his war attire.

Madara looked sadly at his brother and Ninami, then looked down at his feet. She was heartbreaking to look at. He gulped down the lump in his throat and turned her over, carefully picking her up. Izuna had tears steaming slowly down his face.

His heart was too broke to seem to be able to bear.

The boys carried their lovers back to the group were they ignored all of the scarred and frightful looks.

They carried both girls to the infirmary in their home.

Both instantly started to clean the girls up. **  
**

**_Two Days later..._ **

The sky was shining brightly down as they place Ninami's lifeless body into the casket. Izuna looked grimly at it, waiting for her to come back and say, "Stop! I'm alive! I'm better!" But the injuries she had, that wouldn't be possible.

They placed it with the others, the lid firmly on. Airtight.

Madara stood next to his brother, face at a down cast. Saiyami still hadn't woken up, and her best friend was being put in a box to never be looked at again.

This was the worst part of war. The loss, and both boys couldn't help but feel pitiful that they cried over their lover's/best friend's dead body. **  
**

_**Later that night...** _

A man walked slowly down the row of caskets, placing a hand of them, then grunting when he couldn't find the right one. Finally at the end, he found her.

He opened the casket with a loud crack. The girl's pale and lifeless face shone dimly in the light.

"I never understood why the dress up the dead, when they slaughter the living," He mumbled, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, then trailing his hand from her ear to the chin.. "When I saw you all of those years ago, I thought you would out live Saiyami, I guess I was wrong, no?" He chuckled when she didn't respond, and placed a hand over her heart. "I wish I could feel it beating." He whispered.

He paused for a moment, just staring at her, then retching inside of his dark coat. He pulled out a black rose and grabbed her bone chilling hands. He placed the rose on the stomach kissing each hand before making her lifeless body clutch the rose.

"I will forever remember you, Ninami-san." He whispered, standing. He grabbed the lid and lifted it into his arms, then setting it down softly next to the casket, so his rose and his old friend could be seen clearly.

Then he slowly dissolved into the air without a trace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

War continued, and days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and by then almost a year had gone by since Ninami died, but her death left me alone. I tried to cheer up Madara and Izuna, but it's not easy being down and trying to bring another up.

The worst part is, yesterday Madara had gone blind in war.

I sat in his room that night.

"Will Izuna be alright to do things on his own?" I asked him quietly.

Madara sighed, "No, he won't."

I thought for a moment, and grabbed his hand, making his head turn to me, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"I could go out there and fight with him."

Madara shook his head instantly. "No, no, no, no. I refuse to let that happen." He growled.

"Madara," I snapped, glaring at him. "You can't be selfish. Think of all of the deaths, do you want them to be in vain?" I squeezed his hand.

"I'm not being selfish," He said. "I'm saying no. I'm refusing that completly."

I grunted, narrowing my eyes. "Are you saying that I'm not able to take care of myself? That because I am a girl, I can't fight like as well as you."

"That's not what I'm say-"

"No? Well that's exactly what it sounds like."

"Saiyami," He said softly. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

His words stung my heart a little. "Ninami died, Madara." I cussed mentally when my voice broke. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, calming myself. "Her death won't be in vain. I'm willing to get hurt again for the sake of this war. I'm willing to go and help Izuna. Let me do it please. I promise I won't let anyone kill me."

"Your promises mean nothing to me when death it so easy to come by."

"Promises mean everything in a time like this. Let me do it. I don't want to send Izuna in alone, or with anyone else."

Madara frowned and was quiet for a moment.

"You promise not to die?" He asked forcing a smile, "Then I will let you fight, but if you die, I won't cry over your grave."

I smiled sweetly at him, hurt panging and throbbing in my hurt that the memory of him crying. "Well I don't want to see you ever cry again, so I won't die, then will I?"

He nodded and I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Rest is what you need. If you need me then tell one of the medics. They will know where to find me." I whispered. He nodded slightly and I stood up, walking quietly out of the room.

I nodded walking down the hallway. I needed to find Izuna. I needed to tell about that.

I walked to his room, knocking once before opening the door. "Izuna." I called softly.

"I'm in here," He called back. "You can come in." I nodded to myself and walked into his room. I had never been in here so it was kind of shocking to see it in such a neat state considering he hadn't seemed like the one to really be organized.

"Well, Izuna," I started. "I convinced Madara to let me fight at your side tomorrow." His eyes widened. "Don't worry. I'm not going to suddenly die." I rolled my eyes and his eyes down casted. He patted the spot next to himself on the bed, gesturing me to sit next to him.

I smiled, plopping down next to him, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You shouldn't have asked of that. I have generals that will be pissed." He deadpanned,leaning into me a little, making my smile not as forced.

"Well then let them wet their pants, I have right to fight at your side. I'm almost your sister, hell, I could be your sister." I snapped, cheerfully. His eyes glanced at me.

"You mean Madara and you..." He trailed off, not know how to continue. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, so I released him to turn a little.

"No, we aren't there yet..." I muttered, glancing at him. He smiled, even though his eyes were sad.

"Well, you two make the cutest couple." He said pinching my cheeks, making me scowl.

"I know I'm adorable, but Madara, not so much." I snapped back at him humming a little.

"Yes you are, but Madara is just a prick sometimes. But he isn't a prick to you, you make his insides melt. It's easy to see in his eyes." Izuna explained, smirking, and nudging my side. I turned back to Izuna.

"Really?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah, you make him different, nicer, kinder, more aware of himself."

I smiled, "Ninami made you stronger, gave you something to fight for huh?" He nodded.

"She was the only girl I ever really loved, so of course. But speaking of her, you made her a better person. She was kind of bitter before you. No one besides Madara, and me would talk to her, so you were amazing to have. She really loved you, you know? You were almost like sisters. Nothing can really cut a sister's bond."

"Nothing can cut a brother's bond either, Izuna." I reminded, patting his back. He smiled.

"And nothing will. I will always protect Madara. I'll do whatever it takes." I smiled and he looked at me. He stood, pulling to my feet so he could pull me into a hug. "I will do whatever it take to defend you tomorrow as well, Saiyami."

I chuckled, and hugged him back. "I will defend you, and hopefully we will win this thing. It has cost us more lives than necessary." I nodded and squeezed me before letting me go.

"You need to eat then sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." I nodded and bowed.

"Alright sir." I joked, making him groan.

"Stop being formal, I hate that." He complained.

I snickered, "Alright, Izuna."

He hummed for a moment. "I would have you call me brother, but that will have to wait until the wedding, no?"

I blushed, my eyes going wide. "Umm, yes." I said quickly and I zipped out of his room, hearing him chuckled behind me.

**_One Week Later..._ **

I kissed Madara's sleeping forehead, before briskly walking from the room, passing Izuna.

"Oh Izuna," I said, grabbing his arm. He turned, humming, to let me know I had his attention. "Madara would like to see you."

He froze, and then nodded. "Alright." I let go of his arm and watched him walk into his brother's room.

"I wonder what that was about..." I muttered. I walked back down to my room, and grabbed my blanket. Madara had sent me to get Izuna, but his hands were getting cold. Obviously he needed another blanket.

I folded the thick, brown wool blanket I only used in the winter and set it down on my bed. I walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of shorts, and a low dipping nightshirt or tank top. With the medics in the house I wasn't allowed to walk around wearing my mini shorts and bra anymore. I sighed, setting down my thin, old black shirt with both sleeves that were not ripped, and breathable skin tight black pants, on the bed.

I thought about Izuna's reaction to my touch, and frowned. Something was bothering him, yet, I didn't know what it was. I bit my lip and looked back at the door. I grabbed the blanket and walked to the door, sliding it open and then stepped out. I crept down the hall and to Madara's room. I poked my head in and felt my throat constrict, blocking all sound and I turned around, walking briskly back to my room. I put a hand over my mouth and breathed heavily.

_**Two Days Later...** _

I sat next to a broken body, crying. I had failed. I failed. I looked at Izuna's lifeless body.

"No." I said firmly. "Izuna, wake up." I beat on his chest a little. "Wake up. You can't join her yet." I whispered, tears brimming and falling from my eyes.

I looked up at Madara. He glared softly at his brother's lifeless form.

"Saiyami..." He started. "They are still attacking stand up."

"I-"

"Stand up!" He growled. I did so and sighed.

"Two down. Two to go." I said in a strained voice.

"Don't talk like that."

"It's fucking war." I snapped. "Well I'm going to put a fucking end to end. I will murder everyone who fucking dares to stop me." I growled feeling a new emotion other than the numb tingly feeling. I felt enraged.

Someone  _was_  dying. I don't know who. But this war was going to end on way or another! I promise that on my life. I gave Madara a look that meant I wasn't fucking around. He nodded slightly but didn't speak.


	19. Chapter 19

  **Chapter Nineteen**

I walked in the forest. Saiyami's rage drew me in. I couldn't be her enemy forever, at least, not when she needed me.

I sighed breaking from the forest to see the Uchiha compound. I could feel Saiyami's chakara waver around the right half of the compound.

I could tell she was still furious. But where was she going? I hopped up on the compound's wall, silently. No one would ever know I was here considering I was dead. I looked to the right a little, watching the red headed girl run and jump over the wall. She landed with a grunt and stood up quickly, looking around. She had a sword hanging from her waist with the help of a leather belt and the same clothes she had back when we traveled together. Except both of the sleeves were ripped off of her black shirt.

Once she knew she was free to go she sprinted into the forest, heading toward the Senju's. I pondered what was going on and back flipped from the wall, spinning and then landing with a soft thud. I then sprinted after Saiyami.

"She can't get out of my sight again." I reminded myself.

She made light thwaps and tree shakes as she hopped from tree limb to tree limb.

"Would she want to see me again after all of these years?" I asked myself, shaking my head as sadness flooded my stomach. "No, she'd question me with questions I couldn't answer... Well, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing..." I sighed and just followed her. I knew where she was going. I could tell either someone was going to die, or something bad was going to happen. **  
**

_**A week later** _

I sighed, laying down on the bed. I needed to relax calm down. 'In the morning I will be better. It will only get better from here, it has too. I shouldn't be so moody. Madara will notice, I need to lighten up!' I thought to myself, closing my eyes.

It was a couple minutes later the door swished open silently and a weight pressed firmly on top of me. I snapped open my eyes.

Madara's body blanketed me. His hands held my wrists down to the bed.

I struggled in his grasp. "Madara left go." I whispered angrily, glaring halfheartedly at him.

"Saiyami, why have you been acting weird this week?"

My eyes widened slightly, but I didn't respond and looked away.

"Saiyami, tell me."

"You won't like the answer. You'll get angry." He narrowed his eyes.

"Saiyami, why would I get angry?" He asked curiously, demand thick in his voice.

"Don't get angry." I begged, turning to face him, but kept my gaze to his lips. His soft, soft lips. I winced slightly.

"Tell me." I looked away again. "Saiyami look at me." I felt tear brim my eyes.

"You'll hate me." I whispered slowly, the memory weighed heavily on my heart. It was just a mistake. One mistake...

"How could I hate you? I love you Saiyami." I felt the weight lighten a little. He had said it first. He said 'I love you'. My heart thumped into my back, and i wanted to cry.

"I know. That's why I don't want to lose you." I replied in a strained voice. I cussed mentally at the weakness in my voice.

"Lose me? Saiyami, tell me." He begged softly. I could hear the faint worry in his voice.

"I... You know the peace offer?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes."

"Well... I had something to do with it." I said, my voice strained yet again.

"Saiyami, what did you do?"

"I..." I felt a tear drop, and couple more fall. "I... went and talked to the Senju."

"What did you say?" He demanded in a low voice, making my throat constrict tightly.

"I told him I would do anything. I told him too many have died. He told me I was being selfish. That this is war-"

"Who?" Madara interrupted. I could feel the mix of emotion in his voice.

"-but he took my up on my offer for anything."

"Saiyami what happened?"

I stayed quiet.

"Saiyami." Madara growled, tightening his grip on my wrist a little, making me wince.

"Madara, Izuna and Ninami died, I did it so there wouldn't be anymore loss."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"I can't, you'll hate me."

"I won't hate you."

I paused, not wanting to reply. I wanted him to prove me wrong, but I didn't want to tell him.

"Yes you will."

"Saiyami, look at me." He begged.

I turned my head and again gazed at his lips.

"Saiyami look me in the eyes. Tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you like this." The sadness in his voice broke me heart. I hesitated at first but slowly I looked him in the eyes. His beautiful, obsidian eyes.

"Tell me what happened."

"I can't." He narrowed his eyes and blinked. Then I was falling into the blackness of his genjutsu.

_**Flashback-** _

_I watched as Hashirama walked forward and took a strand of my rose red hair. He leaned down, his face inches from mine. I saw my old friend and smiled softly, hoping he would see that this is me being serious._

_"You being selfish, wanting to stop this. It is war. But if you say anything I can't resist to say yes. Can I?" Hashirama chuckled and put his hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer, wiping the smile off my face and making my eyes go wide. "You shouldn't have come here, it's dangerous, even speaking with me." He whispered, noticing my tension. "You're selfish, not wanting anymore deaths, even when you're winning."_

_"You killed my best friend, and my brother." I hissed, my eyes squinting into a glare._

_"You don't have a brother." He reminded, his mouth just inches from my ear. His warm breath fanning my neck._

_"He was like a brother." I clarified, trying to back away. "Stop touching me. I just want to talk."_

_"You said anything. I want to hold you. I haven't seen you in years." He said softly, hugging me. I stiffened and then relaxed. He was right._

_His hand traveled to my hip. "Hey-" His lips softly pecked mine making me freeze. It was nice. His kiss, but nothing compared to Madara's. Hashirama's was filled with lust. Like he craved me. It wasn't the gentle flutter with Madara. His other hand grabbed my other hip and he pulled me closer, deepening his soft kiss. It got hungrier as he leaned more and more into me. My body kissed him back, lust clouding my brain. I jumped when my shirt was pulled over my head. "He-" His lips crashed down again and I moaned. He really wasn't bad at this kissing thing. I felt guilt slowly rise as he turned us and made us slowly walk to the bed. I pulled back when my legs touched the edge of the soft mattress. The hand on my hips pushed me down roughly and I whimpered as he quickly pinned me to the bed, only in a bra, and underwear._

_'For no more loss.' I repeated over and over in my mind as he slowly undressed himself, as well as me and threw both of our clothes in a pile near the corner._

_Now we were both nude. I winced a little as he planted a kiss on my lips, and then, I moaned a little, and kissed him back, unwillingly. Damn hormones._

_He pushed me farther into the bed and slowly trailed his hands down my sides, leaving a trail of tingling nerves. He broke the kiss and just stared at me, making me feel nervous as his eyes scanned over me happily._

_Then he came back up and kissed me again. Then he pulled away again and started sucking on the near back of my neck, I moaned again. He stopped after a moment and kissed me again._

_I felt his legs shift and then something cram into my hole in the middle of my legs. I gasped and tried to wiggle away, scared and frightened by the sudden move._

_"Sorry." He whispered huskily on my neck. I felt my throat squeeze tight at the sound of his sexy voice. I felt guilt over fill my stomach and I frowned, pressing away from him. But I couldn't, I was not at his mercy._

_And that wasn't a good thing._

_**-Flashback End** _

Madara looked so betrayed. His eyes were so heart broken. He looked so angry, and hurt. I knew he would hate me.

I felt a sharp stab to the heart. Tears trickled out of my eyes.

"Saiyami." He whispered, heartbroken.

I sobbed more.

Madara looked so sad, I couldn't look. His grip loosened on my wrist and he slumped on me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close, so I'd weep on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered through tears.

He only hugged me closer.

"I'll kill him." Madara whispered darkly.

I soaked his shirt more, leaning the side of my face against his.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you. I didn't go there thinking of that option." I sobbed.

Madara said nothing.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I could help but feel dirty, slutty, whorish, terrible... guilty. I had liked it to a point.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

He winced a little. But he didn't respond.

"Saiyami, you let him." Madara mumbled.

"I know."

"You agreed. You did it." He paused, his voice getting hostile. "You're a traitor."

"There was too much loss." I breathed.

"Too much loss? What if he killed you?"

"He wouldn't."

"How do you know that?"

"We were friends."

Madara growled slightly, saying without words he wanted and explanation.

"Years ago." Madara sat up and pushed me away. The push shattered my broken heart and I instantly felt empty, but I sat up numbly as he pushed himself off the bed, as if suddenly disgusted by it as well as me.

"You betrayed us even before."

"I didn't know you at the time."

"You knew me you whole life!" He slapped me hard in the face, and for a second he seemed as shocked as I did at his actions, but it was a flash, just for a second. The impact jolted me back down on the bed. I almost clutched it to make it feel better, but when it hurt I felt something other than a shattered heart.

"It was when Ninami and you guys found me in the bushes, then left. I drowned, and he was there." Madara's angry faltered for a moment at the mention of me drowning, then flared up again.

"So did he seduce then too?" He asked coldly.

I choked a sob.

"Traitors don't deserve sympathy." He muttered, walking out of the room.

I curled up in a small ball, tears dripping from my eyes. I knew he would hate me. But was it worth it? Yes. Now people could live happier lives with not all of their loved ones dying in vain, even if that meant I would have to give up being happy. **  
**

_**The Next Day** _

I opened my eyes. The room was still dark, and I didn't want to wake up. My mind still heavy with craving for sleep, but I didn't let myself go back to it's blissfulness.

I groaned as I moved my stiff, numb body. I slowly got up soundlessly and walked out of the room. My feet shuffled slightly on the hardwood as I mopped down the hallway. I made a turn and then pushed open the window, swiftly jumping through, and landing softly in the green grass.

I slowly walked forward, into the trees. I walked and walked and walked and walked and walked until I came up to the lake. The lake where I met Hashirama. The lake I came to when Madara and his group just left.

I stripped of everything and dived in. I didn't care if someone was there to see me.

I dived and I swam. I left the chilly morning water wake me up. I smiled underwater, diving downward. Farther and farther down I went, until I hit the mossy bottom. I felt around the soft, cushiony coat and looked around. It was dark, and there was a lot of broken branches and trees down here. I gave the scene a questioning look before I started swimming up.

I felt my lungs tighten trying to squeeze whatever oxygen was in my body filter through. I felt something brush against my ankle and heel, but did bother noticing it.

I was halfway up when something suddenly gripped hard against my ankle, keeping me from going up. I looked around, my lungs squeezing painfully again, hoping to find something to be able to cut the... I looked down... vine with. I pulled on my leg and swam down a little trying to loosen it, but the vine wouldn't budge.

The air left my mouth and I coughed, grabbing my throat. I needed to get up. And I need air. Fast.

**Madara's Pov-**

I stopped short of her door.

I wanted to touch her.

Tell her sorry.

I wanted her to embrace me.

I growled at my soft emotions, and looked away from her door, clenching my fists, the visions of what I saw haunting my brain.

Gah, I hated what she did to me. She made me weak. She was my only weakness, and it pained me to find out that she had betrayed me so many times, and that I couldn't hate her for it.

Last night I had wanted to tell her I hated her, but I didn't. I couldn't. She was something I couldn't live without. Without her, life was an enemy. She was the one I wanted to share mine with. 'She doesn't want to share it with you though.' I thought bitterly, then sighing softly.

I looked at her door and force myself to walk forward, opening it. I peered in, expecting her to be asleep with a teary face that would kill me inside, but her bed was empty. I furrowed my eyebrows. It was the crack of dawn. Where would she be?

I felt a twist in my heart.

What if she left?

I paled a little knowing that was possible.

No.

I was getting it all wrong. She just went for a walk. She'll be back later. **  
**

No matter how much I thought that, there was this growing hole in my stomach, this tenseness in the air that made me doubt myself. I scowled and couldn't help but feel worried.

The hole in my gut turned into a sinking feeling and it made me almost want to start crying. I looked down and went to the back of the house. I needed to find her. Tell her I love her. Embrace her. Something. Anything. It's not her fault that all happened. She just wanted it to end.

And, even though I may never admit it, so had I.

**Saiyami's POV-**

I coughed. It was happening again. I was drowning. This time no one could save me. No one could help me. It wasn't like last time.

The burning intensity in my throat amplified as I wiggled around, trying to get the vine to let go of my leg.

It felt the same. This time I could feel the chakara in the vine. Feel  _his_  chakra.

The cool morning water numbed my skin, cooling the burning feeling that was barely noticeable in my ankle.

As the last of my air escaped my lungs and my organs started shutting down I felt my heart wench at the memory of last night. I haven't even got to say I him. The thick feeling of hurt pressed on my rib cage, the slow sinking feeling drifted around me as everything slowly when dark.

**X~X**

_Hahahaha._

_Last chapter._

_This story is complete, unless I feel like adding an epilogue._ _:)_

_So, in case you didn't notice, this is Book One. So that means there will be more books. I promise._

_Bye!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Epilogue** _

I walked into the Uchiha manor calmly. It was a plane, simple home with tan wood floors, and paper walls. A few night stands held lamps and vases full of fresh flowers scented and lite the hallway. I needed to speak with  _him_. I quickly scanned for his chakara. i found it quickly; it wasn't hard. He didn't seem to be hiding. But he doesn't need to. The barrier around this place is as easy to notice and monarch butterfly in the forest. With a sigh, I briskly walked to what seemed like a kitchen. It had black counter tops and tan floors, walls and cabinets. He was leaned against the side counter, facing a wall with a pink lily airbrushed on it. His back was toward me. He seemed down; his shoulders were slumped and a sad demeanor hung around in the air.

"Madara..." I breathed his name as I hopped on the counter. Madara's eyes widened and he stopped staring, wheeling around. His sad demeanor dropped and he seemed to put on a tough facade.

"Who are you?" He demanded. I tsked my tongue, leaning back on both of my hand.

"Why so demanding?" I asked calmly, I chuckled, shaking my head slowly.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, clenching his fists, his teeth gritting a little.

'Someone's been on edge.' I mused mentally.

I answered, "Your lover's brother."

Madara softened, a sad frown on his face before he growled and the frown turned into a scowl. "She's not my lover."

"I beg a differ."

"Saiyami never had family." He snapped, disgust clear in his voice.

I hummed and mused, "So she never spoke of family."

"Her family is dead." He hissed in a low voice.

"I'm fully aware, you think I'm breathing?" I asked. His eyes widened. "I died many years ago, when my clan was massacred. She, having the blood of our leaders, died as well, but was able to come back, only when she summoned my soul. She has been dying for years, slowly. I have been taking her life away - of course, I don't want to, but I can't help it." Madara's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Don't feel betrayed, I hid that book from her until I had torn out all of the pages that would have worried her. She never knew."

There was a pause.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked lowly.

I shrugged, "Because just this morning Saiyami died, for real." I said coldly looking at him.

Madara, gripped the counter, leaning on it, his body stiff. "That's not possible..." He said slowly.

I gave him a blank look, shaking my head. "Of course it is. She is a Hanabira. It's only natural for her to  _die_. But I have a feeling, since I'm still here, that she is not...gone forever... So with that news, will you help me?"

Madara looked at me with piercing eyes. He responded harshly, "Help you what?"

"I will tell you more about it once we get moving," I offered. He hesitated but nodded reluctantly.

**XxX**

I felt as if I was floating and someone was pulling me down. My head throbbed, but didn't do anything more. I sighed and tried to open my eyes.

"Don't move, you're in critical condition," I woman scolded.

"Who are-"

"Do not speak!" the woman yelled. Her voice had a bit of a plea in and seemed so familiar. "Saiyami, come on. You know better! How many times have you been injured?!"

"Ninami?" I called, sitting up. I regretted it as soon as I did. The throbbed ached into a full blown out migrane, but Ninami wasn't in front of me. The woman's eyes narrowed.

"I am not her. Ninami was my daughter. I'm, Keri, her mother. Also, didn't I tell you not to move?! Get back on the table, right now!"

"Mom? Calm down, what's going on? Is she awake?" This voice was Ninami's.

"NINAMI!" I cried, lunging to the brunette as she walked in the door was of the all white room. I latched on to her and couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes. Her annoyed gaze dropped as soon as she saw my eyes and she started crying too. My head ached terribly and tears of pain and sadness waved down my face.

"Saiyami... I..." She couldn't finish. Tears poured from her eyes as she stared at me.

"What? What did I miss? Is there something wrong...?" My eyes widened slowly as I looked at Ninami more. "Ninami... you're supposed to be dead."

Ninami nodded and frowned. "You're supposed to be alive, remember? I left you in charge of my boys."

My head hung instantly at the words. I would have to confess I didn't hold my end of the bargain. "Ninami, I wasn't-"

"I know, Saiyami. I know..." Ninami whispered, hugging me closer. "It was a time of great death. A lot of people died. I understand that. I have already been communicating with Izuna. It seems Madara is still alive, but not for very long..."

I lifted my head quickly at her words. "What do you mean not for very long? What's happening?" I asked, begging for her to give me a clue. Ninami's eyes clouded, and she shook her head.

"I don't know. I can just feel it."

"I...I have to do something..." I mumbled, trying to stand. Ninami firmly grabbed my shoulders, keeping me down.

"Saiyami, you can't do anything. I know, I have tried," Ninami mumbled the last part, tears welling in her eyes again. I sighed, and put my head on her shoulder.

I whispered in her ear, "Ninami, the forbidden jutsu. I memorized them all, remember? I know how to do it. I know what to do. Will it possibly have me banned from here and hell? Yes. But is it worth it for him? Yes." I gave her a bitter smile and her eyes narrowed in a scolding way.

"No. Saiyami, not it's not. He will just come and join us. We could all be dead and free of the war."

"The war is over. I was... pregnant, Ninami. I need to go back give my child her life back. She was robbed of her life before she was even born. It's not fair," I reasoned, drawing my head back a little to look her square in the eyes.

"Saiyami, you just go here. Don't throw it away," Ninami begged.

"Resorting to begging? Ninami, you've grown soft," I mused. She scowled and shook my shoulders.

"You're being un-logical! He will come to us!"

"Ninami, it's not his time," I protested, glaring at her.

"It wasn't mine, or Izuna's but we are here in this fucking place anyway!" Ninami exclaimed, roughly shaking my shoulders. The tears returned and her grip got weaker as sobs shook her body. But her gaze never left mine. Her head bobbed slightly, and she gritted her teeth.

I felt my heart sink and try to reach out to her, while my face hardened in anger. My heart was sinking and my brain was fuming. What a nice contradiction.

I left a lump grow in my throat. It was like a huge nut just wedged itself in there and wouldn't go down. Of course it was hard to breath. I tried to swallow it, but that seems to make it grow larger. She wasn't going to help me? Did that mean that she didn't want to leave. Why would she want to be dead?

"Do you want to stay dead? Never settle for that! I could get you out of here..." I hissed.

"What about the rest of them? Don't you get it?! This place is full of people who didn't get to live their full lives," Ninami huffed.

"Ninami, I'm not stupid. I know that. I... I have... been here before... it's weird... But this place seems so familiar. If someone would just drag my body out of the lake, then I'll be fine to heal again. but slowly this place is just eating at my body, stealing my chakara. It's terrible."

Ninami trembled, her eyes held fear and flooding love and then her head slammed into my chest and she began bawling. "I...I don't want to lose you after all of this time! Please stay!"

"Ninami," I breathed, wrapping my arms around her. Fresh tears squeezed from my eyes. My headache had dulled down into a slight throb, our cries helping the pain. "That's why I want you to come with me!"

She sniffed and choked out, "What about Izuna?"

"He can't-" Before I could finish I was pulled back by an invisible hand. It gripped at my arm and dragged me backward. "NINAMI!" I screamed in terror. She stared wide eyed and I saw her lips move and then her face broke into a mortified look. "NO! SAIYAMI!" Just as she scrambled off the white floor, my vision faded into a hazel mixture. Every sound I might have heard, her footsteps, her calling my name, her cries, echoed until they were gone. I was alone. It was like the dark room with Kirian, but this time, I was in a hazel room with no one.  _No one_.

**Days Later-**

Days. . . I had been here for days. Was no one going to come? Was this the real afterlife? Was I being punished for speaking about getting out of here? Why was I so on edge in a world of hazel? When will someone or thing come get me? Was I to be here until a hearing? Or the hearing of the council?

Who or what took me, though?

I looked around. This place was starting to get eerie, as well. There were noises I would hear. Like kids screaming or a pounding or fire burning and a liquid drop falling to the floor. Then there were the things I would see. Like a redheaded man walking into the forest, staring at my six year old back, while I'm running. Running away from him. Then there are these flashes of Madara and Izuna and then Ninami. But... one I can't understand is that there is the one with a woman. I can't see her face, but I remember her brown hair. I feel as if she has blue eyes, but I can never remember. It's kind of as if I see her, but then again I don't. And there is a small amount of grief and the longer I see her the more the grief grows.

This place is weird and I think it's slowly driving me insane.

Did you know you still sleep? I didn't. But I'll close my eyes and then when I open them, I seem to wake up and I'm tired and groggy, like I just slept.

And even though there is no clock it's like there is one programmed into my head. It's as if a sixth sense is just me knowing the time. I like it, but then again I don't. It's kind of like a blessing that you could live without.

**XxX**

He had convinced me that it was necessary. They were voting Hashirama leader of the village we were going to build together. Rule together. I had tried to tell my people it wasn't how the treaty went, but in my absence, they turned on me. It was truly infuriating. I hated how they played the cold shoulder. It wasn't fair to me. What about me, huh? What about the things I did for that place? The things that they couldn't do, I did. The things they needed, I got for them. I was a great leader and this is how they repay me?

Trust me when I say I left a reminder of myself when I got out of there.

I still has no idea where Saiyami was. What happened to her? Even though Kirian said he didn't know, I could tell he did, but him being my only ally I didn't press the subject. I trusted him, but if he really trusted me enough to not run away and tell on him to Hashirama's men, then I wouldn't be afraid to make private plans.

Yes, he had worked for Hashirama. That's where he had been all of these years. On the other side. But now that he knew Saiyami's loved ones need him he was here trying to be the big brother Saiyami praised in earlier years.

He had told me one night, "It was your role to play the lover, husband, spouse. It's my role to be the uncle, big brother and your  _new_  brother."

I don't how I should feel about that. I couldn't say I didn't think about Saiyami like that, but what if she didn't return those kind of thoughts like Kirian said she did. I would be crushed, yes, but I would still be there for her, hoping she would be ready for me one day.

I loved her more than any other woman I had encountered over the years; this kind was so much more powerful than those, as well as breathtaking. It was hard not to just grab her and kiss her. The more I thought about it the more clear my feelings began to get. I wanted to be glued to her side during the war, but I couldn't let my people down like that, you know the picking favorites and such. They needed me, and I shouldn't be the one to do that to them, should I?

I glanced around at the scenery the forest gave off. It was dark and I could barely see anything in front of me. The illuminated clouds let off dim light that didn't help with my sight.

The dark sky shifted slowly into a dark midnight blue and continued to lighten. 'I am ready. Today is the day, Saiyami. I need patience, because I attack at sunset,' I thought gazing at the sky through the thick forest.

**XxX**

Finally something happened. It was like in a blink of the eye I was somewhere different. A council room. It was just so cliche.

"Good evening, Saiyami," A woman said happily, I looked around scared. Who the hell said that?

"Shut up Asume," A raspy voice growled.

I whimpered as someone flashed in front of me. It happened again. They just kept on appearing a foot away from each other, circling me, and all taking a desk.

Greetings were thrown at me and people also scowled at me, looking down at me. Oh, I was used to that.

Ten desks. Ten people. Ten people looking down on me. One was a woman, the rest were men. How sexist.

"Good evening..." I mumbled.

"What was that child, you will have to speak up," a man with greasy black hair and dull grey eyes deadpanned. He had a long face that was chubby and glasses.

"Good evening, and I am not child," I piped trying to sound respectful.

He just clicked his tongue.

"Saiyami, do you know why you're here?" The woman asked kindly. I looked at her and I blinked. She was the woman... The woman from my vision. Her voice rang a pleasant bell in my head, but I couldn't connect anything. The dots were too far and different to connect it to. She had warm brown hair, inviting in a way. It made me want to touch it, pet it and sniff it. To see if it still smelled like lilacs. Wait. How would I know what her hair smelled like..? "Saiyami," the woman started. Her blue eyes shined beautifully. Deep, deep blue eyes that were so beautiful, and kind and loving. I wanted to cry; the mix of emotions messing with my head. "what was that? I couldn't hear you?"  
I whimpered a little under the intense looks of people when she said that. Then I realized I had spoke. My words made perfect sense in my heart, but it took a moment before my head connected the dots. As soon as they connected, I did start crying. "Mom." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "You're my mom aren't you?"

The girl, Asume, smiled and nodded happily. "Yep. Yep. Yep. Now we need to get back to what I had asked you earlier."

Huh? How could she just brush off my fact that I'm her daughter?! I felt betrayed, but listened. It was the first time I had seen my mother in years! I wasn't going to let that get to me.

"Alright," I choked out. "Please continue."

"As you may know," the man who shut up my mother earlier started, "you have lived your life. You made many mistakes. You died a terrible person, Saiyami." My eyes widened a little at the words he spoke. What? "Your father gave you that very trait. The blood that runs through your veins is curse and not welcome to the clan." I felt a fresh wave of tears spring to my eyes. That's why I was pulled away. I'm not welcome. I snuck a glance at my mother. Her face was clouded and her head was hung slightly. "We refuse to let you stay with us here in the Blooded Family."

Murmurs of agreement were tossed around. I wanted to stand look around, and show my silent tears. I wanted to scream. But I didn't. I was calm and reserved.

"So, you will be going to hell, Saiyami. We want nothing to do to you."

"Is...is that what you got from me sitting on the floor?" I asked, lifting my hung head I stared into the man's eyes. "What are you to give me judgment? Who are you anyway? I may have read all about this council. It's just shit. All of it. Who? Who gives you the power to shove me to hell with the murders, rapists, child molesters, and adulterers? Did you review my whole life? Do you know of the things I have done to-"

"Save the enemy? Why yes."

"No. Innocent children they were sending to war."

"They were to enemy."

"Kids. Ones with lives ahead of them."

"Your death brings great things. The removal of a terrible person, and death of Madara Uchiha."

"Wh...What?! So soon? Where is he?!"

"Back in the real world. Waiting for death. He's welcomed it. He's already talked to his judgment council. They are sending him straight to hell."

I shook my head as my mother's eyes scanned me, giving me the 'you didn't' horrified look. "No. . ."

"Daughter like mother."

My mother snapped, "Leave me out of this, Shikoku."

"Now, Asume, you know as well as a fact you did this. The same blood runs through you that does her, just hers has a stronger dose of terrible, vai your husband."

"This has nothing to-"

"Stop mom," I ordered. I gave her a sad look and then face the man who first spoke. "If hell is where I'll go, then I want you know, I refuse."

"You can't-"

"There are scrolls in the Clan's meeting tree. The Tree House was home to all of our secret jutsu. Only in the eyes of the council could one escape back to reality. Everyone passes through here when they die. You're all from different clans. All different people. I recognize none of you, but I can see the features that differ. The hair and eyes. It's all so simple to see. All you have to do is look. But due to my tears you're all blurry, so I have to rely on my head to remember the books I had read while in the Tree House. The jutsu is quite simple, if I say so myself, but I have never attempted it, so I wouldn't know would I."

"Y-you're bluffing." Shikoku, the man who insulted my mother, stuttered, his eyes wide with horror.

"Bluffing? If I had never found that room and read the material, then I wouldn't even know about it. Trust me. That was the first I had heard anything about it. But I will tell you I had help," I informed, a sharp harsh edge in my voice.

We threw back at each other for a while. I was figuring out slowly that these people had no power. They couldn't send me to hell. They could send me to the other rejects in another realm. The back people would just go straight to hell, they didn't want the rejects though.

Finally I was feed up with them I clapped my hands together and made different signs. Foreign and different signs, kind of like a secret hand language. But it made sense to me. I mumble the sign names, "Purity, eternal, never ending, new world, reincarnate, replenish, death, life." I then mumbled the thing I had to say, "In the time of judgement, in the eye of the council, my soul was to be banished. If banished I am band from the afterlife, if band from the afterlife, I am eternal. My eternal soul shall remain in reality. Reality will mold and shape shift, but I will stay. My eternal soul will differ with every life I live." Something in my gut squeezed my organs, but it wasn't the jutsu that did it. It was the words I had spoke. I was so young when I read it, so the words night now had made sense, but now that I recalled it, the worlds frightened me. I finished anyway. "With the eyes of the council, every member present, I go back home."

Everything went hazel as the room left, leaving an empty feeling. Then it was dark and I felt heavy.

**THE END**

_I hope none of you want an excuse to why this isn't as great as it should be. I'll see ya on the next one: Sibling's Lying Loyalty. Review please._

_Also, I have fan art, in case you didn't see that at the beginning, yeah. It's here at the end. I also drew a little Saiyami myself. I will give you links as soon as I say, "When I give you a link, use it. I use my time to try and get these talented artists our there, so don't waste my time. Kay?" Of course I don't mind if you check mine out or not, it's the others I will get on your case about. They deserve that kind of praise and attention._

**Fan art link:**

_http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh= &section=&global=1&q=kyupol#/d5n9dvl_

**My art link:**

_http://riri216.deviantart.com/gallery/40823431#/d5dplxp_

_Rubies and Emeralds~_


End file.
